Carrier of Darkness
by BTRobsession
Summary: Mpreg/AU/Kogan. Logan's life was normal, until he made the mistake of bringing a demon home. Now he finds himself in the middle between good and evil. When help is sent his way, can he destroy the darkness that has already consumed him? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Firs things first. Thank you so very much to winterschild11, deb24, Koganfan345, Flutebandgeek, TheLoganTrain, and Chey21. You guys have always left me positive reviews and I'm so happy to have you as my readers, and that goes for everyone else who has stuck by me and liked what I wrote. I've been getting spammed by people you weren't happy with the story and here's a message for you. I'm not changing it. I can write whatever I want and I'm not scared of your little threats. If you're not happy with how I wrote it, then you better find a new author. I'm sorry, but I have the right to write MY stories however I want. I heard your opinions, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give in and change anything. I know the rules and yes criticism is accepted, but there is a fine line between criticizing a story and bullying. I guess you don't know the difference. I'm not changing it and I would really appreciate it if you people stopped with the threats. I did nothing wrong. You all are a bunch of bullies and can't even sign in because you're afraid of getting reported. **

**Sorry to everyone else who had to read that long author's note. I'm also sorry that you guys have to reread this story. I was almost done with it, too :( Anyway I love my readers and thank you so much for loving my work. I will get the chapters back up as soon as I can. Thank you!**

There was a slight chill in the air; a little unusual for L.A. weather, but the two friends didn't mind as they walked the dark streets. All that mattered to them was getting to the bar a few blocks away. The idea of having a drink or two and having fun brought a smile to their face. They needed a little release.

"I'm so excited!" Carlos exclaimed, with a huge smile.

"Me, too," Logan agreed, and he wrapped his arms around himself. He was starting to feel the cool air. "It's a little chilly."

"Who cares! We're almost there. I'm sure it's warm inside."

Logan knew his friend was right, and he was soon forgetting about the chilly weather. The streets weren't as busy as they walked. Logan was starting to regret walking, but the bar wasn't that far from his apartment. He just didn't like the sudden weather change and walking the L.A. streets at night wasn't the best idea in the world.

Logan stopped walking when he heard a noise behind him and he quickly spun around, but there was nothing there. He felt like someone was behind them and the thought of being followed scared him.

"Carlos, did you hear that?" Logan questioned, and his friend stopped walking.

"Hear what?" Carlos replied.

"I thought there was someone behind us."

"Dude, there's no one out. Come on let's go!"

Logan didn't move and he listened for anything out of the ordinary, but he heard nothing. He shrugged and quickly caught up with his friend. They arrived at their destination and they took a seat at the front of the bar. The bartender brought over their ordered drinks, and the two men slammed the alcohol back, enjoying the slight burn it sent down their throats.

"I needed that," Logan said, and he called the bartender over for another drink.

"How much do you plan on drinking?" Carlos asked.

Logan just shrugged in response. "Enough. I had a hard day."

"Dude, just dump her already!"

"But Camille's-"

"A nut job! I would've dumped her a long time ago," Carlos said.

"Oh so I'm supposed to take advice from the guy who never had a real relationship?" Logan questioned.

"Hey! I still know when a girl is bad news. All I'm saying is if she stresses you out that much why are you two even together?"

Logan ignored the question. Tonight wasn't about talking about his girlfriend, he just wanted to kick back and relax with his best friend.

"Logan? Hello!"

"I don't want to talk about her anymore. Can we drop it?"

"Fine, fine. Hey, check out the guy staring at you," Carlos said and Logan glanced over to where his friend was pointing.

Sure enough a man was staring at him and he winked at Logan, making the brunet blush. He didn't know why he was acting this way all because a stranger was staring at him. Maybe it was because this man was extremely good looking with his tall, muscular build, brown locks and light eyes. He was gorgeous. But Logan wasn't into men, at least, he didn't think he was. There was just something about this stranger that made him so enticing. It was almost like he had some kind of spell over Logan.

"He likes you," Carlos teased and Logan rolled his eyes. Carlos was so childish sometimes.

"No thanks. I'm not interested," Logan said.

"Liar! You were blushing hard when he winked at you."

"I was not. I was just-"

"You like him. You like him," Carlos singsonged.

"Carlos! I don't like him. Can we get back to our drinks?" Logan asked.

Carlos picked up his glass and took a drink, then he smirked at his friend "What's so funny?" Logan questioned.

"He's coming over."

Logan quickly spun around to find the handsome stranger coming their way. Logan was nervous; he had never been in a situation like this before. He was used to girls flirting with him, but never anyone of the same gender. The man was just as gorgeous up close as he was far away and Logan felt his stomach fill up with butterflies. He didn't know why he was nervous.

"Hey, I'm James." His voice was so beautiful. The way the words slipped from his perfect mouth sent shivers down Logan's spine.

Logan couldn't get any words to come out of his own mouth. He was completely bewitched by the man in front of him.

"Do you have a name?" James asked and Logan slowly nodded his head, but again he couldn't form any words.

"He's Logan." Carlos quickly stepped in, then he stood up from the bar stool. "I'll leave you two alone."

James took the available seat and sent the brunet man a dazzling smile. Logan's face was bright red, he just knew it. Out of everyone in the bar, this handsome stranger chose him.

"Cat got your tongue, baby?"

Logan's face was burning now. The man must have noticed it, too and he let out a soft chuckle. Logan knew he needed to say something, anything. He didn't want the stranger to go away. He needed him.

"Sorry, I'm just confused." Finally he said something. It wasn't anything impressive, but it was something.

"Confused about what?" James asked, a puzzled look crossing over his face.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because I can."

"Is that why?" Logan questioned.

"Well, you're also very cute," James said with a wink.

The brunet was blushing again. "Oh well um-"

"Let me buy you a drink. I'm sure it will calm you down."

Logan wanted to argue, but a drink probably would calm his nerves. He slowly nodded his head and James called the bartender over. In a matter of minutes, the drink was in his hand and he drowned the alcohol. It didn't take long for his body to start to relax.

"Better?" James asked and Logan nodded his head. "Have another."

Logan took the other glass and slammed the liquid back, grimacing at the strong taste it left in his mouth. Another serving was handed to him, and just like the first two, he drowned it. A part of him was screaming for him to stop and leave, but the other half continued to have fun with this stranger. Logan did want to drink plenty tonight, and he didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

"You feeling better?" James asked and Logan nodded his head. "Good. Now we can have some fun."

Logan was confused. He thought they were already having fun. "What do you mean?" He asked.

He didn't get an answer, instead the man moved closer to him and closed the small gap between them with his lips. The stranger's lips were soft and sweet, and Logan couldn't help but moan softly. Out of all of the people he's kissed in his lifetime, this had to be the best. Logan tried to get closer to feel the man's sculpted body, but strong hands stopped him from doing so.

"Let's go back to your place," James said. Logan loved the sound of that and he was out of the bar stool in no time. He quickly remembered his friend and he hesitated.

"What about Carlos?" He asked.

"He's fine. Look," James pointed and Logan's brown eyes followed. Carlos was fine. He was enjoying himself with a girl. The smile on his face was proof that he would be alright if his friend left.

"Let's go."

The uneasy feeling that Logan felt before came back, and the brunet wasn't so sure if he should go with his 'new friend'. He didn't know the man that well and the idea of going back to his apartment didn't sit well with him.

"I don't know.

"Come on, babe. It will be worth it."

The uneasiness seemed to leave Logan completely and he was overtaken by lust. He wanted this man. He needed him. James smirked and grabbed the brunet's hand, dragging him out of the bar. Green eyes watched the pair disappear, and the owner of the eyes shook his head in a disapproving manner. He couldn't let this happen.

Logan was tipsy, the alcohol finally kicking in and the brunet was starting to regret drinking so much. He could barely walk, but that's what he had his new friend for. Logan stumbled as they walked down the darkened streets, and James quickly caught him. Logan just wanted to get back to his apartment and continue having fun with this stranger.

The streets were quiet and empty. The only sounds being heard was the wind blowing and a few cars that passed by. No one was out this late, but yet Logan felt like they were being followed. James must have felt the same, because he kept turning his head around and a deep growl would leave his throat. Logan was puzzled, but he was too drunk to comprehend what was going on.

They finally reached the apartment building, and James forcefully shoved Logan inside and closed the door behind them. The lobby was empty and it made things easier for James as he dragged the smaller brunet through. Logan's apartment was on the second floor and he reached for his keys when they arrived at the front door. His hands were shaky as he tried to find the right key, and the man next to him was getting annoyed. He wanted to be inside now. The door flew open, startling Logan and he backed away. James gripped his hand tightly and led him inside the dark apartment, and locked the door behind them. The lights came on and Logan had to shield his eyes from the bright light.

"Nice place. Where's the bedroom?" James asked, and Logan pointed towards the hall. James grabbed him by the hand again and led them into the bed room.

Logan was forcefully pushed onto the bed and he landed on his back with a gasp. He tried to get up, but his body felt numb. He was paralyzed. James crawled over him and connected their lips. Logan tried to reach for the man above him, but his arms felt heavy and no matter how hard he tried to lift them they remained down. The soft lips moved away from his mouth and found a spot on his neck, sucking on the sensitive area. A small moan escaped Logan's lips, and the sucking on his neck turned to biting. The brunet was extremely turned on by this point, and it was obvious that the stranger was too. His bulge was resting on Logan's thigh and when he tried to move, it brushed against it, making the man above him growl.

James broke the contact and he smirked at Logan. "You ready for more?" he asked and the shorter man nodded. James' shirt was removed and Logan's mouth watered. This man was absolutely divine. He was like some kind of god.

Logan's shirt was ripped from his body and his face turned red with embarrassment. He was healthy and toned, but his body didn't compare to that of the man in front of him. His mouth was attacked again and he let out a cry of pleasure when he felt James playing with his sensitive nipples. This experience was something entirely different for Logan, but at the same time it was pleasurable. Camille had never done anything like this with him.

The contact on his chest ended sooner than Logan would have liked, and he felt James's hands trailing down his body until they reached the hem of his jeans. Those were next to come off along with his underwear, and the brunet gasped when he felt his member engulfed by James' warm mouth. Logan was able to feel his arms and his hand reached out and grasped the man's soft hair. It was obvious that James didn't like his hair being touched, but he never pulled away. Instead he continued to suck Logan off and the shorter man felt himself getting closer to his first orgasm.

James pulled off of him with an audible 'pop' and Logan whimpered from the loss. He was so close to his release, but he never got it. "Don't worry, babe. I'll let you cum," James said.

The beautiful man placed two fingers at Logan's mouth, and he took them in and he sucked on them until they were nicely coated. Logan knew what was going to happen next and he tried to prepare himself for what was to come. The slippery fingers penetrated Logan's entrance, and the brunet hissed in pain. This was something that he wasn't used to, but he assumed that it would be pleasurable once he relaxed. The pain quickly melted away and was replaced with a new pleasure that Logan never felt before. It was different, but it was amazing at the same time.

He threw his head back and moaned when he felt James' fingers brush against something inside him. He needed to feel that again. James rammed his fingers in and out at a faced pace, making the shorter man beneath him squirm in pleasure. Once James felt like Logan was prepared enough, he slid out of his jeans and underwear and Logan couldn't help but stare at the monster in front of him. James was huge and thick. The taller brunet shoved his cock inside Logan, making him cry out in pain and tears form in his brown eyes

James started to thrust his hips and soon the pain that Logan felt disappeared and was replaced with a wonderful feeling. Logan gripped the man's muscular back and he cried out with each thrust. The speed of James' hips increased and hit the little bundle of nerves nestled inside of the brunet, making Logan see stars. The feeling was becoming too much and Logan knew he was close to his release.

Logan came with a shout and his body convulsed violently. The feeling of the brunet's walls contracting against his member brought James over the edge, and he came with an animalistic growl. He pulled out of the body beneath him and he started to get dressed. Logan was too numb to move and his eyes were starting to feel heavy. The last thing he remembered was the stranger leaving his bedroom bedroom.

James smiled to himself as he left the apartment building and he walked along the pitch-black streets. Everything was working out perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Thank you guys sooooo much for the wonderful feedback! I'm glad that everyone liked the chapter and I hope you guys like this one as well!**

Brown eyes fluttered open and looked around the barely lit room. The sun was shining, indicating that daybreak had arrived and Logan sat up in bed, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around, hoping to find the man that he had brought home last night, but he was no where to be found. It was to be expected since he was just a one nightstand, but Logan was hoping that the man would have had the decency to leave a note or something. Guilt started to take over when Logan realized that he had cheated on his girlfriend. He and Camille were just arguing, but they had never broken up. He felt disgusted with himself.

Logan climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, and he turned on the shower. The hot water burned his sensitive skin, but he didn't care. He felt dirty and he needed to wash away the memories of last night. He didn't remember much because of all the alcohol he consumed, but he remembered enough. He recalled the way James' hands and mouth pleasured him in the best way possible. Logan kept telling himself that he wasn't into men, but the way he got pleasured by one last night had him thinking otherwise.

After his shower, Logan felt a little better, but the events from last night replayed over and over in his head. He couldn't let anyone know about this. He had to keep it hidden.

A knock on the front door snapped the brunet out of his thoughts and he quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, then he made his way into the living room to answer the door. The knocking continued and Logan quickly opened the door, revealing his best friend.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You bailed on me last night," The Latino replied.

"Yeah, sorry. Hey, come in," Logan stepped aside and his friend entered the apartment. "Do you want coffee?" he asked.

"No," Carlos shook his head and he took a seat on the couch. "I want to know what happened last night."

"We had drinks, remember?" Logan said, as he served himself a cup of coffee.

"No, after that. You were with that guy. What was his name? Jake?"

"It was James. We just talked."

"It didn't look liking talking from where I was," Carlos remarked.

"I swear. We just had a couple drinks and then-"

"You went back to his place?"

"No, we came here."

"What! Tell me what happened."

Logan shrugged and sat across from his friend. "We just fooled around."

"Wow. I thought you didn't like men?" Carlos said.

"I don't, but-"

Carlos gasped. "And you cheated on Camille!"

"I didn't mean to! I was drunk!" Logan exclaimed.

"I don't think she's going to care how drunk you were."

"Yeah," Logan sighed, sadly. "I really screwed this up. I guess I should tell her."

"I wouldn't. Then she'll hate you," Carlos said.

"I can't lie to her! That's just as bad!"

"Well why did you sleep with that guy then?"

"I don't know," Logan answered. "I felt like I was under some kind of trance. It was weird."

"He was kind of weird," Carlos said.

"And good looking."

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

"No, I -"

"Maybe you should dump Camille and date this dude. I won't judge."

"I can't do that to her and even if I wanted too, I don't know where he is. I probably won't see him again," Logan said.

"Who cares. He's probably some weirdo. Hey, do you want to go out and get some breakfast?" Carlos patted his stomach to emphasize how hungry he was.

"Nah, I'm okay. I better go see Camille."

Carlos shook his head sadly. "Dude, you're going to blow this."

"I'm fine. I'm sure we can work it out," Logan said.

"Okay. Let me know how it goes." Logan nodded his head, then he walked his friend to the door.

Logan pulled out his phone and sent his girlfriend a text. To his surprise, she responded and decided that they should meet up. Logan was nervous as he made his way to the coffee shop to meet Camille. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was wrong of him to have slept with someone else, but a part of him was glad that he did. He wasn't very happy in his current relationship; the two were constantly on and off again, and it was starting to get old.

The brunet pulled up to the small shop and put his car in park. He could see Camille sitting at a table and he let out a sigh. Even though he didn't want to tell her about last nights events, he knew that he should.

"Hey," Logan said, as he took the seat across from his girlfriend. Camille just gave him a small smile in return. He knew she was still upset.

"I hope you're sorry," she said.

"I am."

"Doesn't sound like it. How could you forget about our plans?" Camille questioned.

"I was working late okay? The hospital is always busy, you know that. And I'm sorry that I forgot. I've been so stressed and tired. It was an honest mistake," Logan replied.

"I've never done that to you."

"Really? What about the time when you were stuck on set and you blew me off? Does that not count?"

"It was one time!" Camille said.

"It was one time for me too!" Logan raised his voice to match hers. He lowered it when he caught the eyes of other people. "Look, I'm really sorry. Can we just forget this whole thing?"

"Yes. I'm tired of fighting all the time."

"Me, too. I love you."

"I love you ,too."

"Camille, I need to tell you something," Logan said and his girlfriend nodded her head. The words were right there, but yet he couldn't get them out. He should tell her, but now wasn't the best time.

"Yes?" Camille asked.

"Let me make it up to you. We can go out for a nice dinner to celebrate your new role."

Camille's brown eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "Yes! Thank you, Logan. I knew you were a good guy."

Hearing those words just made Logan feel even more guilty. He was no where close to a good guy. Deep down he knew that she was better off with someone else, but at the same time he didn't want to let her go. He loved her.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan let out a small groan and rested his head against the bathroom wall, sighing as his heated skin touched the cold plaster. The brunet felt completely awful. He figured he had some kind of stomach bug; that was to be expected from working with sick patients, but he always made sure to sanitize afterward. The sudden illness didn't make sense. Maybe he ate something bad, but he had a feeling that wasn't it. He was sure that whatever it was will pass in a few days.

Logan stood up on shaky legs and made his way over to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. He felt a little better now that he had emptied his stomach, but his body felt fatigued. He just needed to lie down for a bit. The brunet plopped down on his couch and closed his eyes, but he was rudely disturbed by a knock on the door. He let out a groan and stood up, swaying a bit when he moved too quickly. Logan gave himself a few seconds to regain himself, then he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" Camille smiled and she leaned in for a kiss, but her boyfriend quickly giving her his cheek. She frowned. "What? I can't kiss you?"

"No, I'm just feeling kind of crappy today. I don't want to spread the germs," Logan replied.

"But what about our trip to the beach?"

Logan sighed. He had forgotten about their date. "Baby, I'm sorry. I just feel really off. Can we go another time?"

"Fine. I can stay here if you want?"

Logan really did want her around, but he didn't want to angry her either. Camille could be pretty feisty. Logan nodded his head and stepped aside for the brunette girl to enter the apartment. He really just wanted to be alone, but that obviously wasn't happening. He just hoped she wouldn't stay long.

The following day wasn't any better for Logan, but he pushed himself to get out of bed. He couldn't miss work no matter how bad he felt. His stomach was upset so he skipped breakfast and he headed out the door. The hospital was quiet around this time and Logan was glad for some peace. Of course he knew it would get crazy later on.

Logan unlocked the door to his apartment and set his keys down, happy to be home from a long day. He still didn't feel that great and sleep was starting to beckon him. He didn't know where the sudden illness came from and he hoping that it would go away soon. He couldn't live another day feeling as bad as he did. The virus never seemed to go away, and everyday it seemed to be getting worse. All Logan did was sleep and puke his guts out. It wasn't normal and for once in his life Logan was stumped.

Logan pulled himself up from the bathroom floor and he flushed the toilet. The vomiting was happening everyday and the brunet was finding himself glued to the toilet. He walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, then he took in his appearance. His naturally light skin seemed paler and it was covered in a light layer of sweat. But the change in his skin wasn't what caught the young man's attention. His stomach seemed different and he lifted up his shirt to examine it. His brown eyes widened at the sight of his slightly swollen middle. His hands traced the small curve of his stomach, and his brows scrunched in confusion.

"What is going on?" he asked himself, but he still didn't have an answer.

A sharp pain ripped through his torso and the brunet winced in discomfort. Logan took one last look in the mirror, then he shut off the bathroom light and went into the living room. He laid down on his couch and let his eyes fall shut. Just as he was about to fall into a peaceful sleep, his eyes shot open when he felt another presence in the room. The brunet sat up and looked around the dimly lit room, but didn't see anything. The feeling of being watched was growing stronger now, but Logan didn't feel afraid. He felt peaceful.

A faint light appeared in the room and Logan cocked his head in confusion. The light started to get brighter and Logan's hand flew to his eyes to shield them. He squinted when he noticed a figure in the light and he moved his hand from his eyes to get a better look. The light flashed brightly, then it was gone, leaving the figure in plain view. Logan stood up slowly, his curiosity building as the strange man watched him closely with the greenest eyes the brunet has ever seen.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm your guardian angel."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback! It really does mean a lot. Sorry that this chapter was a little short, but at least he's finally finding out what's going on, right? Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up soon!**

Logan was silent; he was confused and he tried his best to come up with an explanation for what was happening, but his mind was blank. An angel was in his living room, but it wasn't just any angel; it was his guardian. He didn't even know he had one. His mother used to tell him when he was younger that he had someone always watching out for him, but as he got older he chose to forget.

The angel's piercing green eyes watched the brunet, waiting for the human to respond, but the man remained still. The angel stepped closer and that's when the brunet backed away.

"Don't be afraid, Logan."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I'm your guardian angel. I know everything about you."

"Who are you?" Logan asked, feeling a bit braver now.

"Kendall." The name was simple, but also very beautiful. It fit the angel perfectly. Logan started to notice the angel's beauty. His green eyes were like emeralds and Logan couldn't look away. He was mesmerized.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you're in trouble. That thing inside of you is growing stronger every day," Kendall replied.

"What thing?" Logan asked, fear evident in his voice.

"You met James, right?" Logan nodded at the question,"he's not human," Kendall continued.

"He seemed like one to me."

"That's what he wanted you to think. He's a demon and a pretty powerful one at that."

"What is going on? There's an angel in my apartment and now I slept with a demon!" Logan exclaimed.

"It gets worse," The angel said.

"Of course it does. So what you're saying is that he magically impregnated me with his demon spawn?"

"He's using you as the host. The child you're carrying is dangerous."

"Wait, I'm confused. This is just a dream, right? You're really not here and I'm really not pregnant with a demon's baby. This is all a dream."

The blond angel couldn't help but roll his eyes. Out of all the human's he's come across, this one was definitely the worst. Kendall didn't like how Logan was handling the situation; he was trying to help the brunet, but the human was being obnoxious.

"I'm trying to help you, Logan."

"Well I don't need your help. This isn't real."

"It is very real and I was sent to help you. I'm not going to let history repeat its self."

"What does that mean?"

"You're not the only one whose met James," Kendall replied.

"He's done this to other people?" Logan asked and the angel nodded his head. "What happened to them?" He continued.

"I stopped it and that's what I'm here to do now. That thing isn't supposed to be born."

"Why?"

"It's very powerful and allowing it to live here on earth would be dangerous."

"This is too weird. This can't be happening!" Logan cried out, and he plopped down on his couch. "Why me?" He asked.

"I don't know," Kendall answered.

"I thought you were supposed to know everything?"

"Are you always this way?"

"Well, wouldn't you if you found out you're carrying a demon's baby!"

"I'm going to stop it. As soon as it's born I'll destroy it," the angel said.

"You mean I have to carry it! Can you just kill it now?" Logan asked.

"No, then you would be dead."

"I'd rather be that than go through this!"

"James won't have that. He needs you to stay alive and nurture the baby, but I won't let him get you," Kendall said.

"This isn't real. Why can't he just go after someone else?" The brunet questioned.

"Logan, he chose you and there's nothing we can do about it."

"There has to be something! You're supposed to be protecting me!"

"I am!" The angel raised his voice, making the brunet cower in fear. Kendall's expression softened and he let out a sigh. "I am helping you, Logan. I won't let anything hurt you."

"This isn't happening. Just go away."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Leave me alone! This isn't real!" The brunet stood up from the couch and pushed the angel towards the front door. He opened it and shoved the blond out and slammed it shut.

"I'm not leaving."

Logan jumped at the voice and turned around to find the angel back in his living room. "Kendall, just go. This isn't happening."

"It is and you need to accept that. I know you're scared, but I'm here to protect you."

Logan sighed. "What do I do? My friends and family are going to know something is up."

"Have no contact with them until the baby is born. They don't need to know," Kendall said.

"But I see Camille and Carlos everyday! I can't lie to them."

"You're going to have to."

"What if I don't want to do this?" Logan questioned.

"It's too late," Kendall replied.

"Gee, are all you angels this negative?"

"And are all you humans this annoying?"

Logan glared at the blond. "You must love to talk back, don't you?"

"That's how I am. Deal with it."

"This sucks. Why did I have to go to that stupid bar with Carlos? I'm such an idiot."

"I tried to stop you from going with him, but he was faster than me," Kendall said.

"Wait, it was you that followed me that night?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I knew he was going to be there, but I couldn't stop him."

"So then how can I trust you to stop this whole mess?"

"Because I've done it before. James hasn't been the only demon to use humans like the way he is using you now. I've dealt with so many demons and every time I've managed to kill them. Well, almost every time," Kendall replied.

"What! Okay, I can't trust you at all. Just go back to where you came from and leave me alone," Logan said.

"I said I'm not leaving."

"You're starting to annoy me."

"Me? You're the one being annoying."

"I'm serious. Just go away!"

The angel let out a sigh and shook his head, then he was gone. Logan waited to make sure that the spiritual being was really gone, then he went back over to his couch and dropped down with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to believe that he was carrying a demon's baby; it just didn't make any sense. He was just dreaming. There was no angel and there was no demon. It was all a dream.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan woke up the following morning and the events from last night came flooding back. There was no sign of an angel being here and Logan shrugged it off. It really was just a dream. The brunet found himself feeling sick again he ran to the bathroom. He lurched forward violently, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet beneath him. The virus he had wasn't going away, and it had the brunet wondering if last night wasn't a dream at all.

The brunet shook his head at that idea. Of course it was a dream; Logan was smart enough to know that men don't get pregnant, especially from demons. It just wasn't possible, but in the back of his mind a tiny voice was telling him to consider the idea. He needed more proof.

The line at the drugstore was making Logan grow impatient, and he was suddenly regretting coming here. He looked down at the box in his hand and let out a sigh. Was he really going to buy a pregnancy test? It was ridiculous, but this was the only way to find out if he was really pregnant. Finally it was his turn and the teenager behind the register gave Logan a strange look, making the brunet feel even more embarrassed. He quickly paid for the item then he rushed home.

Logan walked into the noisy lobby, clinging the small, plastic bag to his chest. He reached the elevators and hit the button, but before he could enter, he stopped when he heard his name being called. He spun around to find Camille walking over towards him and he quietly cursed to himself.

"Hey, there you are! I've been looking for you," Camille said.

"I had to run to the store," Logan explained.

"What did you buy?" The brunette girl tried to take the bag, but Logan quickly pulled it away.

"It's nothing. I'm going to go up now."

"Logan, what's going on?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you later." Logan stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. He felt relieved now that he was away from her. He loved Camille, he really did, but sometimes he wanted his own space.

Logan walked into his apartment and he set his car keys down on the bar, then he went into the bathroom with the bag. He took the test out of the box and stared at it for a while. What he was doing was insane, but he didn't know what else to do. When he was finished taking the test, he set the plastic stick on the sink and he sat down on the toilet to wait. He was praying that the results were negative and he was just sick with something else. Time was up and Logan stood to check the test, and he took a deep breath before he turned the test over. His heart sank when he saw the results. He was pregnant.

"I told you it was true." Logan's head snapped up and he found his guardian angel leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But I can't be. This doesn't make sense," Logan said, as he studied the test in his hands.

"It's not all bad."

"You told me that this baby was dangerous and that it could destroy the world!"

"I was just trying to be positive. Didn't you ask me yesterday why I was so negative?" The blond asked.

"Can you please just kill me or something? I don't want to deal with this," Logan said.

"I can't kill you and I won't let you die, either. So don't be getting any ideas."

"Kendall, I can't do this! I'm a guy for crying out loud!"

"You'll be okay. I promise," the angel assured.

Logan wanted to feel safe with the angel in front of him, but the idea of this whole thing just wasn't making any sense. Logan wanted this to be a dream more than anything, but this was reality. Things were going to change and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

"I'm scared," the brunet admitted.

"I know, but you don't need to be. I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"But what about James? He'll probably hunt me down."

"He will" the angel was blunt. "But I won't let him touch you."

"You keep saying that, but how can I trust you? All those other people weren't safe."

"Logan, you just need to trust me."

His angel was right; he didn't have anyone else to turn to and trusting Kendall was the only option he had right now.

"Okay, but please keep your promise," the brunet said and the angel nodded.

Logan was still freaking out about the whole situation, but now that he had Kendall maybe things weren't going to be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan sat quietly in his living room, drumming his fingers nervously on his leg. Kendall had told him not to tell anyone, but he wasn't going to lie to his best friend. Carlos deserved to know more than anyone else. Maybe his friend could help him, but it was highly unlikely. No one could really help him.

A knock on the door brought the brunet from his thoughts and he stood up to answer it, only to be stopped when Kendall appeared in the room.

"Don't answer it."

"Why?"

"I told you not to tell anyone," the angel said.

"He's my friend. I can't lie to him," Logan said.

"You're going to have to. Tell him to go away."

"No."

"Logan, it's pointless to have him know. He can't help you. Only I can," Kendall said.

Logan scoffed. "I'm starting to doubt that."

The knocking continued and Logan glanced at the door in front of him. The angel disappeared, knowing that he couldn't get through to the brunet. Logan opened the door and Carlos pushed his way into the apartment.

"What's going on? Your phone call sounded urgent."

"Come on. We should sit down for this one."

Carlos followed his friend over to the couch and he sat down. Logan glanced around the room, looking for any sign of the angel, but he was gone. The brunet sat across from his friend and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Carlos, I don't know how to say this but...it's kind of ridiculous."

"Dude, just tell me. I'm sure I'll understand. I'm not that stupid."

"Okay. Um remember that guy I met a while ago?" Carlos nodded at the question, and Logan continued. "He's not exactly human."

"Wait, what? Is he a robot or something?" Carlos asked.

"Uh no something worse."

"What's worse than a robot?"

"A demon."

Carlos' eyes widened. "But those aren't real, are they? Dude, you're joking, right?"

"I wish I was and it gets worse," Logan said.

"Oh God! What?"

"I'm carrying his evil spawn."

"What? How is that possible?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. This whole thing doesn't make any sense. I'm surprised you even believe me. Everyone else would think I've gone crazy," Logan said.

"I watch a lot of scary movies and I figured a lot of it could be true. See? And you never believed me."

"Yeah, I apologize. So what now monster expert?"

"Easy. We go after this demon and tell him to get rid of the thing."

"No." The two men jumped at the voice and Carlos stood up from the couch when he noticed a new person in the room.

"Logan, who's that?" He asked.

"He's my guardian angel. Carlos, this is Kendall," the brunet replied.

"Whoa! You get your own angel! How cool is that!"

"It's alright. He's a little odd."

Kendall glared at the human. "I'm offended."

"This is so cool!" Carlos exclaimed, as he walked around the angel. "Can I touch him?"

Carlos reached out to touch the angel and the blond disappeared. "Where did he go?" The Latino asked.

"He's kind of weird," Logan said.

"I'm not weird." Kendall was now behind the couch and the two men glanced in his direction.

"Whatever."

"Logan, he's awesome! Where can I get one?" Carlos asked.

"You have one, Carlos. I've just been sent to help him," the angel explained.

"So you can fight the demon?"

"Carlos, he can't fight him. Kendall's already failed other people," Logan said.

"Wait, this happened to other people? What happened?"

"It's a long story," the angel said.

"Then shorten it."

Then angel sent another look Logan's way, then he let out a sigh. "I wasn't able to keep the humans alive. I tried my best, believe me, but-"

"Then how can I trust you to keep me alive!" Logan exclaimed.

"Shh!" Carlos shushed, then he turned back to Kendall. "Go on."

"You need to understand that these creatures are very powerful and a human is no match for them. The others weren't strong enough and they lost the fight."

"So what happened to the baby demons?" Carlos asked.

"I killed them as soon as they were born. They never stepped foot on this earth," Kendall said.

"But how come you couldn't save the people?" Carlos asked.

"Because he's not a good angel," Logan said and his friend shot him a look.

"Was I talking to you? No. Kendall, please continue."

"Because James was faster. He doesn't work alone and I couldn't get to them on time."

"Didn't you learn from failing before?" Logan asked.

"Sometimes it wasn't because I was too late but because the demon killed them. I can't bring anyone back from the dead," Kendall said.

"So if I die you can't bring me back?"

"I won't let you die. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"But what about this demon guy? What's his name again?" Carlos asked.

"James," Kendall answered. "He'll hunt Logan down."

"Will he kill him?"

"I didn't want to mention this, but he could. Once the baby is born and in his hands, you're useless to him. He'll let the child kill you or he'll do it himself."

"And you didn't think to mention this!"

"I just did."

"Logan, calm down. He said he won't let this James guy get you. Relax," Carlos said.

"I can't relax! This is just getting worse and worse!" Logan cried.

"He won't get you," Kendall said.

"I don't really believe you. What if he tries to get me tonight when I'm asleep!"

"Just protect yourself."

"With what? A wooden stake?"

"That's vampires," Carlos said.

"Oh whatever!" Logan spat.

"Use salt and holy water. That will keep him away," the angel said.

"This is stupid. I want to go back to my normal life."

"It's too late for that."

"I hope this time around you kill that asshole. Or I'll do it myself," Logan said.

"I don't want you getting hurt. I'll take care of him," the blond said.

"So now what?" Carlos asked. "Do we go after him?"

"No, that would be bad. Logan needs to stay here."

"But he knows where I live! I brought him home for crying out loud!"

"I told you he was weird," Carlos said, and the brunet glared at him.

"Can we just not talk about this anymore?" Logan asked.

"You can't ignore it, Logan," the angel said.

"I can try."

"Dude, why are you being so bitchy?" Carlos asked.

"Well wouldn't you be!"

"No."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Can we stop talking about this for now? I'm tired."

"I'll leave you two alone."

"No, don't-" the angel disappeared and Logan let out a sigh. "Did I upset him?"

Carlos shrugged. "You are being kind of mean to him."

"How?"

"You don't trust him. Out of everyone you should trust him the most. He's here to help, Loges."

"I know, but I'm terrified," Logan admitted.

"Don't be. We're going to make this all go away," Carlos said.

"Thanks, Carlos. I'm glad I told you."

"Are you going to tell Camille?"

"I don't know. I doubt she will believe me," Logan said.

"Then don't bother," Carlos said.

"But how can I hide this from her? I'm already starting to show."

"Already?"

Logan nodded his head. "This thing grows fast."

"Can I see?" Carlos asked.

Logan reached for the hem of his shirt and he lifted it up, exposing the small curve of his stomach. Carlos' eyes widened and he reached out to touch it.

"Whoa! That's weird. What does it feel like?"

The brunet shrugged. "I don't feel any different. I'm just nauseous and tired."

"Hmm. I know you think this is bad, but I think it's kind of cool," Carlos said.

"Only you would. You know I could die, right?"

"Kendall said he wasn't going to let that happen and unlike you I believe him."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"Do you want me to stay over?"

"No, I'll be okay. I'll call you tomorrow," Logan said and he walked his friend to the door.

"Okay. Night, Loges." Carlos gave a little wave, then he left.

Logan closed the door and went to his bedroom, collapsing on the queen-sized bed. He felt better now that someone knew what was going on with him and the thought of telling his girlfriend plagued his mind. He should tell her, but deep down he knew she would never believe him.

His hand found his swollen middle, and Logan let his fingers trace around the small bump. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was carrying a child. It wasn't a normal baby, but it was still his. He had always wanted kids, but not one that could destroy everything in its path.

"Don't get attached."

The brunet looked up to find the angel and he removed his hands from his stomach. "I'm not."

"I saw the way you were caressing it."

"Calm down. I was just curious. I want this thing dead as much as you do."

"Good. Now get some sleep."

"What so you're in charge of me now?"

"No, I can see that you're tired. Now sleep."

"Are you going to go again?" Logan asked.

"Not if you don't want me to," the angel said.

"Can you just stay? You know, in case James shows up."

The angel nodded and walked over to Logan's side of the bed. "Go to sleep now."

"You can sit on the bed or something. I don't bite," Logan said.

Kendall sat down on the edge of the bed and the brunet rolled his eyes. His guardian was so strange. Logan shut the light off and he rolled over to his side, but he couldn't fall asleep.

"Logan, please go to sleep."

"I can't. This whole thing is making me restless."

"You're going to be fine. Now go to sleep."

Logan sighed and tried to get comfortable, and soon he found himself falling into a deep slumber. He opened his eyes one last time to make sure the angel was still there, then he let his eyes fall shut.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

A few days went by and Logan seemed to be getting worse. Whatever he consumed always came back up and he started to consider not eating at all. He knew the baby needed the food to grow, but he didn't want it to. He wanted it to die, but if that happened then James would surely come after him. There was nothing Logan could do.

Camille had started to notice the change in her boyfriends behavior, but he never came clean. Telling her would just make things more difficult and that was the last thing Logan needed.

Logan pulled himself up from the bathroom floor and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The constant vomiting was becoming too much and the brunet wasn't sure if he could deal with it anymore.

"It should pass soon." Kendall appeared and Logan jumped. He wasn't used to the surprise visits yet.

"Geez! Do you always have to do that?" Logan asked.

"Sorry."

"So when is this morning sickness going to end? I'm getting tired of it."

"Soon. Of course every human is different."

"Great," Logan said with a roll of his eyes. His stomach growled loudly and his hand flew to his midsection.

"You need to eat," the angel said.

"Not hungry."

"Liar. I know you don't want to feed the baby, but you need to."

"I thought you want it dead?"

"I do, but you still need to feed it," Kendall said.

"I do, but then I just throw up. It's not like its getting anything anyway," Logan said.

"Yes, it is. Its stealing nutrients from your body. That's why you're so weak."

"This is never going to get better, is it?"

"It will."

A knock on the door captured their attention and Logan cocked his head in confusion. He pushed passed the angel and went into the living room to answer the door. He opened the door and Camille smiled at him.

"Hey, can I come in?" She asked.

"Uh," Logan quickly glanced at the small bathroom and the angel disappeared. "Yeah, come in."

"I'm sorry for showing up so unexpectedly, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Still fighting this bug."

Camille made a face. "Still? Shouldn't it have gone away by now?"

"Not yet. It's okay, though."

"Logan, are you sure everything is okay? You know you can tell me anything."

Logan suddenly had the urge to tell her everything, but a small voice in the back of his mind encouraged him not to. He knew that was Kendall.

"I'm okay. I promise," Logan lied.

Camille nodded. "Okay. I have to be on set, but I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as the brunette girl was gone, Kendall appeared again. "She seems nice."

"She is, but things have been different between us. Of course I cheated on her so that doesn't help."

"It was an accident. Humans aren't perfect."

"Oh and you are?" Logan asked.

Kendall smiled proudly. "Yes."

"This coming from the guy who couldn't save innocent people."

"Ouch."

"Anyway, I guess I'll go meet Carlos now."

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"Out. He invited me over to watch a hockey game," Logan answered.

"I don't think you should go."

"Kendall, I'll be fine. Besides, I need to relax. This whole situation is stressing me out."

"But-"

"I'll be fine. Now go away."

The angel let out an angry sigh, then he vanished. Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket. He didn't mind the angel being around, but sometimes he was too clingy. Logan knew he was going to be fine. The angel just worried too much.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to Carlos' house wasn't very far and Logan didn't know why he wasn't allowed to go in the first place. He didn't understand why his guardian angel would freak out about him going to visit a friend. The situation now was pretty bad, but Logan didn't want to hide away like a hermit. He had a life and being isolated wasn't something he wanted. Kendall just needed to back off sometimes.

The brunt pulled up to the house and he shut the ignition off. The sun was starting to set and the trees swayed in the wind. Logan stepped out of the car and wrapped his arms around himself. It was another cold night.

"Stupid weather," Logan muttered and he walked up the steps to the front door. He knocked a few times, then the door opened and Carlos appeared.

"Hey! Glad you came. I thought you would be too sick," he said.

"I'll live. It was actually Kendall that didn't want me to come."

"Oh. Come in and have a seat. It's kind of chilly."

Logan followed his friend into the warm house and he sat down on the couch. The game was already on and Logan reached for the bowl of chips on the coffee table.

"Hey, do you want a beer? Oh wait you can't. Sorry, I forgot," Carlos said.

"I could and maybe it will kill this thing," Logan said.

Carlos frowned. "Why are you being so mean? It's still a little baby."

"An evil baby."

"Still a baby."

"Can we not talk about this? I want to enjoy the evening," Logan said.

"Okay. How's Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Paranoid. He thinks the demon is going to get me or something."

"He did say that was going to happen. I think you need to be more careful."

The brunet rolled his eyes at his friends words. "Carlos, this is stupid."

"Stupid? No, it's scary! You could get seriously hurt!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Then shouldn't my angel help me? Oh wait, he can't!"

"You're being really mean to him. I think you're scared and you're acting out because of it."

"Wrong. I just think this whole thing is-"

"Stupid, yeah I know. You said that."

"Well, I still mean it. Can we just watch the game please?" Logan asked, and he turned his attention to the television.

The whole point of coming out to see his best friend was so that he could forget about his current situation. He needed an escape from the life he was living. His old life was great; there was nothing to really worry about, but he couldn't say that now. His whole life was turned upside down just because he made a bad decision. Logan wanted nothing more than to go back to his old, normal life. But it was too late for that.

The game ended pretty late and Logan knew he was going to get it when he returned home, but he didn't care. He enjoyed himself and it was nice to get away and pretend that everything was normal.

"You sure you don't want to stay here?" Carlos asked, as he walked his friend to the door.

"Nah, I'm okay. Besides, I'm sure Kendall would flip if I didn't return home," Logan replied.

"True. Just be careful. I don't want you guys getting hurt."

It took the brunet a second to comprehend what his friend was saying, then he remembered that it wasn't just him anymore. He had a child to care for. The thought of having a baby terrified him, but knowing what this child was capable of scared Logan even more. He didn't want this baby, but there was nothing he could do. This was his curse.

Logan pulled up to Palm Woods and he let out a sigh. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to run away and never be found, but that was impossible. Kendall or James would surely find him in a heartbeat.

The brunet climbed out of the vehicle and he turned around when he felt like someone was watching him. He figured maybe it was his guardian angel, but he threw that idea out when he felt fearful of the invisible presence. He was never scared around Kendall; this was something different.

Logan looked around,but nothing stood out. He was probably imagining things. The brunet shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the building. He reached his apartment and turned on the light, noticing that his angel wasn't around. Logan didn't mind, though; he needed some time to himself.

He let out a yawn as he made his way down the hall towards his bedroom. Logan sighed contently when his body hit the soft bed in the middle of the room, and he felt his eyes grow heavy. The sound of flapping wings startled the brunet and he sat up quickly.

"You're back late." Logan rolled his eyes at the angels remark.

"Yeah. So?"

"You weren't supposed to be out this late. You actually weren't supposed to be out at all."

"Get over it. Nothing happened."

Kendall eyed the human. "You're lying. What happened?"

"Nothing. Carlos and I just watched a little TV, " Logan replied.

"Logan, tell me what happened. Who did you see?"

"Carlos."

"No. Outside,"

"How did-"

"Just tell me," The angel said.

"I didn't see anyone. I just had this feeling that someone was watching me, but there was no one there. It's fine," Logan said.

Kendall sighed. "It is not fine. I don't trust James."

"Calm down. I'm sure it was nothing. Now can I go to sleep?"

"Fine."

Logan rolled his eyes and he laid back down on the bed. The angel was really starting to get on his nerves, but it wasn't like he could send him away. Kendall would never leave his side.

The following morning he awoke feeling a lot better than usual. He usually woke up feeling nauseated and ready to hurl, but today was different. The morning sickness must have run its course.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked him when he walked into the kitchen.

"Fine, I guess. Don't need to vomit," Logan replied.

"See? I told you it would go away."

"Yeah. So, what else do you do? You know, besides following me?"

"That's all I'm here to do."

Logan gave the angel a look. "Really? You don't go out and kill demons or mingle with other angels?"

The blond shook his head. "I'm here to protect you."

"Kendall, you really need to relax and do something fun."

"Like?"

"Like go out drinking."

"Drinking? No, that's not something I'm in to."

"I'm going to make you try one of these days," Logan said.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked when he noticed the brunet heading towards the bedroom.

"To get ready for work."

"Work? But you can't."

"Why? Because James will find me there, too?"

"Yes, I don't want you leaving the apartment," Kendall said.

"I have to go to work or there will be no apartment. I'll be fine," Logan said.

The angel was really starting to get annoyed with the human. He didn't understand why Logan wasn't taking any of this seriously. Even though Kendall was slightly agitated with the brunet, there was something else he felt. He didn't know what it was, but he liked the new feeling.

The hospital was extremely busy and Logan found himself running around most of the morning. He was thanking his lucky stars that the morning sickness was gone and he was able to work just fine. He felt normal for once, but the small bump hiding under his coat reminded him that he wasn't as normal as he thought.

Logan arrived home later than he would've liked, and he already knew that he was going to get another lecture from his guardian angel. It was really the last thing he needed.

"I know, I know," Logan said as he set his keys down on the counter. "I'm late. Sorry."

The angel appeared in the middle of the living room. "I know. You were very busy today."

"You just love watching me, don't you?"

"It's entertaining. How was work?"

"What? So we're a couple now? It was fine," Logan replied.

The blond frowned. "I was just asking. I'm not interested."

"Ouch, I was just kidding."

"No, you're just moody."

"And tired," Logan yawned.

"Then go to sleep. I'll be here," Kendall said.

"You're always here."

"You love it."

The brunet's face felt hot and he knew he was blushing. He quickly turned away from the blond and went into his bedroom. He didn't know why those simple words affected him so much. The angel was constantly on his nerves, but deep down Logan did like having him around. He felt safe and cared for.

All Logan did the following day was lounge around. He was exhausted from work and his new condition. It was strange to know that he was carrying a child, and he felt like he was getting attached to the little being inside of him. It was wrong and something he shouldn't be doing, but he couldn't help it.

The bump was still fairly small and Logan was still able to hide it under his clothes. It scared him to know that the child was growing fast and sooner or later he wouldn't be able to hide his secret.

"Why are you always touching it?"

Logan jumped at the sound of his guardians voice and he quickly pulled his shirt back down. He grabbed the remote and put the television on, hoping the angel would get the hint and leave him alone.

"Logan."

"What?" He finally responded.

"Nothing," Kendall said, and he sat down beside the brunet. "What are you watching?"

"A documentary."

"Oh, so is this what you humans do all day? Watch moving pictures on a box?"

"It's called TV and yes. It's relaxing. How do you not know what this is?" Logan asked.

"I haven't paid much attention to these sort of things," Kendall said.

"Wow, okay. Remind me to do something fun with you okay? You could use a little night out."

"No, I'm fine. You can go with Carlos, though. He'll be here soon."

"Wait, how do-never mind. You're going to let me go out?" Logan asked.

The angel nodded. "I'm not too happy about it, but yes. You could use some fun time. I can see that you're worried and stressed."

"You have no idea. Hey! You should come with us!"

"Uh I don't know."

"Come on, loosen up a bit," Logan said.

"I'll just come to supervise," Kendall said.

"No, you're coming to have fun. Maybe you can meet someone."

"I'm not here to meet anybody. I'm here for you and only you."

"Fine, I'm going to get dressed."

The door bell rang a few minutes after Logan disappeared and Kendall walked over to the door to open it. The Latino smiled widely at him and the blond stepped out of the way to let him inside.

"Where's Logan? I wanted to see if-"

"If he wanted to go out? He's getting dressed."

"That's freaky that you know that, but it's also awesome!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Can I ask you something?" The angel asked and Carlos nodded his head. "Does Logan hate me or something?"

"What? No, of course not. He's just scared about this whole thing. I think he's lashing out because he's afraid to admit it."

"I agree. I don't mean to irritate him or anything, but I need to keep a close eye on him. If anything ever happened to him I would never forgive myself."

"Wow, you really do care about him," Carlos said.

"Very."

"Just ignore his new attitude. Or tell him that he's being a dick."

"Okay, I can do that."

Logan appeared a few minutes later with a sour look on his face. It was obvious that he was annoyed with something.

"You okay, Loges?" Carlos asked.

"Just fine. Oh wait, I'm lying to you! Nothing fits that well because of this stupid thing!" Logan pointed to his stomach, and Carlos bit his lip to prevent his laughter from coming out, but failed. "What's so funny?" Logan asked.

"Of course nothing is going to fit. You're pregnant! Duh!"

"Ugh! This is all your fault for dragging me to that stupid bar!"

"Hey, you're the one who slept with him and now you have to deal with the consequences."

"Shut up. Can we just go now?" Logan asked and he grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked.

"You're coming with us? Yes!" Carlos said excitedly.

"He needs a drink so let's go."

"So you get mad at me because I dragged you to a bar and you got pregnant from some strange dude, yet you're going to take us to a bar now? I don't get it," Carlos said and the brunet rolled his eyes.

"Carlos, do us all a favor and shut up."

"That's not nice. You need to be more respectful to your friends or you won't have any," Kendall said.

"He's right, Logan. You need to be nicer to me."

"Okay, both of you shut it."

"Stop being a dick."

Logan turned to face the angel, an amused look on his face. "What did you just say?"

"I said stop being a dick," Kendall said.

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that. I thought you're supposed to be holy?"

"I told him to," Carlos said.

"I'm not surprised. Anyway, can we go now?"

The bar was rowdy and full of strange people. Well, they were strange in Kendall's eyes. He had watched a lot of humans in his lifetime, but some of these people were just so odd. He didn't understand why they had to be so loud and obnoxious. Logan and Carlos didn't seem to mind and they were able to carry out a conversation. How they heard each other over all the noise, Kendall didn't know.

"What!" Kendall yelled over the loud music.

"I said, do you want a beer?" Logan responded.

"A deer?"

"No!" Logan rolled his eyes and turned away from the angel. He stood up from the table they were at and he walked to the front of the building, leaving the blond and Carlos alone.

"Sorry, it's kind of loud in here," Carlos said.

"It's fine. Where did Logan go?" Kendall asked.

"To get us some drinks. It's going to be fun."

Kendall didn't like the sound of drinking, but he did need to relax a bit. He was stressed out about the whole situation too. Logan returned a few minutes later with two beers and a glass of water. The brunet was bummed that he didn't get to drink, but watching the angel take a sip of his first alcohol beverage would be amusing.

"Here ya go," he handed the beer to the angel and the blond frowned.

He sniffed the glass and made a face. "It smells weird."

"But it's delicious!" Carlos said, and he took a gulp of his own.

"Just drink it."

Kendall didn't want to be left out or made fun off, so he slowly placed the glass to his lips. The liquid entered his mouth and grimaced from the taste. It was very different to him.

"Gross! How can you drink this?" Kendall asked.

"Take a better drink," Logan said.

The angel did as he was told, and the taste seemed to get better. He wouldn't say that it was his favorite drink, but he didn't mind it.

"Well?" Logan asked.

"Not bad."

"Good, let me get you something else to try." The brunet disappeared again and Kendall felt nervous about what was going to be given to him this time.

"What is it?" The angel asked, as he eyed the smaller glass.

"It's a shot. It's good," Logan replied.

The blond went to take a small sip, but he froze when Logan stopped him. "You need to drink it all in one go. Just slam it back," The brunet said.

The liquid burned as it traveled down his throat and Kendall quickly regretted drinking the strange fluid. But then he started to feel warm inside and he figured maybe another one wouldn't hurt.

"Can I have some more?" he asked.

"In a minute. Just let that one do its thing," Logan said.

"This is so much fun. The three of us hanging out. We should so this all the time," Carlos said.

"Yeah, until I get fatter."

"Logan, you're fine. I think you look good with a little belly."

"Thanks, Carlos but I disagree. Camille is going to notice sooner or later."

"Man, just dump her then! I'm sure you can find someone who is going to make you a lot happier."

"Maybe," Logan said and he stood up from the table. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"To the bathroom. I'll be fine."

Logan disappeared and the angel let out a sigh. He knew he needed to trust Logan, but he was just so worried that something would happen to him if he wasn't careful.

"Relax, Kendall. Logan knows how to take care of himself," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I can tell. Getting knocked up by a demon is a great way to care for yourself," Kendall said.

"Okay, he screwed up there, but it'll be over soon, right?"

"Yeah."

"What would happen if James got a hold of him?" Carlos asked.

"He wouldn't touch him, but as soon as the child was born Logan wouldn't mean a thing to him. He would kill him," Kendall replied.

"But you won't let that happen, right?"

"Right. Nothing is going to harm him."

"What are you guys talking about?" Logan asked, and he took his seat.

"About you and how James could kill you if you're not careful! Please be careful,Logan!" Carlos cried.

"Dude, relax. I am being careful."

"Good. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Can we talk about happy things? Like puppies or something?" Logan asked.

"Ooh I like puppies!"

"Much better."

Logan knew that the angel was bugged because he didn't want to take any of this seriously, but the truth was that he was taking this situation very seriously. He just didn't want to think about dying or being tortured by a demon; he wanted to enjoy the little moments that he had with his friends. Tonight was about forgetting reality.

The feeling of someone watching him had Logan turn around, but there was no one even looking in his direction. All the other people in the room were talking and laughing with their own party, but yet Logan couldn't shake the strange feeling. This was the second time that it had happened to him. Carlos didn't seem to notice, but Kendall did.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan replied, but the angel wasn't buying any of it.

"You can feel them, can't you?"

"What?"

"We should go. It's not safe here," Kendall said.

"But we're having fun. Kendall, it's nothing," Logan said.

"It is something and we're leaving. Let's go." His voice was stern and Logan had no choice but to obey.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

James purred softly when his neck was gently nipped at by the woman in his lap. The demon knew he was good looking and the spell he had on people just feed his ego. He could get anyone he wanted and the girl in his lap was someone who had fallen for his devilish charm. She wasn't the first human to fall for him, and she wouldn't be the last.

The club was full of beautiful woman that caught his attention, and he knew by the end of the night that he would have most of them by his side. The demon liked wandering the town looking for someone to take home with him and tonight was one of those nights. A new figure approached him and the demon rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can we talk? Now." Her tone was strict.

James pushed the human off of him, and the girl left the room in a huff. James reached over to grab his drink off the small table and he took a sip, enjoying the sweet liquid.

"What do you want, Lucy?"

"I see you're not doing so well," Lucy said.

"I think you're a little confused. I have everything down here. Women love me."

"That's not what I meant. Your little pet is off running around with an angel. Now how did that happen?"

"He's what?" James asked.

"You heard me. I thought you were keeping an eye on him, James?" Lucy said.

"I am. I just needed a little break."

"Liar. I saw him twice with that stupid angel. I've been the one watching him. You're welcome."

"And why do you care if I'm not watching over that pathetic human? It's not your kid," James said.

"Doesn't matter. He's still important to all of us. If that angel get's a hold of him then he'll die. I'm sure you don't want that to happen again," Lucy said.

"You don't think I kick myself every day for what that angel did to us! I swear I will rip his feathers apart if he touches my son."

"Then I suggest you do something about it."

"I will. Now go."

Lucy laughed. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help you, James."

"Oh, so now you want me? Jealous because you're not in my lap?" James teased.

"I'll never be yours. Now come on. We have an angel to hunt."

**A/N: Phew! That was a pretty long chapter! But I hope you guys thought it was good. Yeah, I added Lucy because I think she would make a pretty awesome demon. Anyway, I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

The ride back to Logan's apartment was a quiet one. No one said a word to each other, and Logan had a few choice words to say to his guardian angel. They were having a good time and enjoying themselves, and yet Kendall had to drag them away from it all. Logan was more than irritated right now.

"I know you're mad at me," Kendall finally said.

Logan scoffed. "We were fine."

"Someone was there watching us and you know it."

"Who cares! They didn't hurt us."

"That's not the point. It could have been James."

"Did you see him?" Logan asked.

"No, they can keep themselves hidden but I could feel them. I don't think it was James, though," Kendall replied.

"Then we're fine, right?"

"No, like I said before, James doesn't always work alone. I'm sure Lucy is with him."

"Who's Lucy?" Carlos piped up.

"She's a demon just like him. They have a history," Kendall said.

"Like they're together? Then why couldn't she pop out his demon spawn?" Logan asked.

"They're not mates. He wanted her to carry the offspring but she didn't want to do it. That's why he goes after humans. They're easier to manipulate," The angel explained.

"Oh. I still don't get why it was me."

"You were easy to control."

"Great. So now what? They're both hunting me?" Logan asked.

The blond nodded. "That's why you need to be careful."

"Right because you can't protect me."

"I am, but if you're not careful then you can end up in their hands and I won't be able to save you."

"Really? You couldn't do anything?" The brunet asked.

"I could try, but..."

"Forget it."

"Guys, cheer up!" Carlos said. "I'm sure those losers won't get near you."

Logan liked his friends optimism, but he knew that the demons would try and get closer to him. He wanted to be positive like Carlos, but there was nothing to be positive about. They were going to get him and there was a chance that his angel couldn't save him. Logan didn't know if he was angry or scared. A guardian angel is supposed to be protectors, so then why couldn't his do just that?

"You can't be mad at me forever," Kendall said, once they were back at the Palm Woods.

"I'm not mad. Just disappointed I guess," Logan said.

"Why?"

"Because you can't protect me. What kind of guardian angel are you!"

"I am protecting you," the angel said.

"You just said that James could get me and you can't do anything about it!" Logan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. It's highly unlikely that he'll get a hold of you. He won't mess with you when I'm around."

"If you say so. Then what happens to the kid? Does he just not care?"

"He does, but he'll come after you once the child is born. That won't be for a while."

"Really? I feel pretty big already," Logan said, and he glanced down at his swollen middle.

"You're barely showing. Logan, please don't worry about this. I know it's scary, but I'm at your side every step of the way. I won't let anything harm you," Kendall said.

Hearing that seemed to relax Logan a little, but he was still scared of that fact that Kendall wouldn't always be by his side. He knew he shouldn't think like that, but he couldn't help it.

"Okay, sorry for snapping at you. I tend to do that a lot."

"It's okay. I understand why you do it. I can be pretty annoying."

"Only a little. Okay, maybe a lot," Logan said.

"Sorry," The angel apologized.

"Whatever. I guess I'll try to get some sleep. Night."

Kendall nodded and the brunet disappeared down the hall. The angel walked over to the couch and he sat down with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he was terrified of the current situation. He never used to be afraid of his enemies, but then he started to fail at his job, and he didn't want to make that same mistake again. He really liked Logan and he was going to make sure that he did everything in his power to protect him.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan didn't seem to feel the demons around anymore, and he figured they had left him alone. His angel mentioned that they would be back, but Logan didn't want to think about that. He wanted to try and focus on his life, but it wasn't easy when all he could do was think about the child inside of him and the things that were hunting him. To say he was scared would be a complete understatement.

Logan tried to focus on what Camille was saying, but he was somewhere else. She had come over to see how he was doing and talk about her new movie roll, and to be honest, Logan couldn't care less. He loved her, he really did, but now wasn't the best time for her to be around. Things were complicated.

"Logan?"

The brunet snapped out of it. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, still fighting that bug," Logan replied.

"Still? It's been a long time. Have you seen a doctor?"

"I am a doctor."

Camille made a face. "I mean one that's not you."

"Camille, I'm fine. It's going away and I am starting to feel like myself again," Logan said.

"Okay, good. Oh, you put on a little weight, huh?"

Logan's face turned red and he quickly wrapped his arms around himself. "No, I -"

"It's okay. I'm sure it's too many drinks with Carlos. You have a little beer belly. Can I see?" Camille asked.

"No, it's nothing."

"Let me see." Camille reached for the hem of her boyfriends shirt and lifted it up, exposing the small bump. "Logan, it's so cute! You look cute with one."

"I don't think so. I'll just hit the gym more," Logan said, and he pulled his shirt back down.

"Fine, I still think it's cute. It just makes me think if we were to ever have kids. Would you like me with a little bump?"

"Yeah, of course, but we have plenty of time for that."

"You're right. I have to go, but maybe later we could do something?" Camille said.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I'll call you."

Camille kissed him gently on the lips, then she left the apartment. Logan threw his head back against the couch with a groan.

"I don't see why you don't like her?" Kendall asked, and Logan jumped at the sudden voice.

"I hate it when you do that! God!"

"Hey, don't bring him into this. Sorry, I'll try to warn you next time."

"What did you say?" Logan asked.

"I said, why don't you like her? She's very nice," Kendall replied.

"Oh. She is, but you haven't seen her crazy side. I've been slapped more than once by that woman."

"Ouch. Why? Because you were a dick?"

"That's your new favorite word, isn't it?" Logan asked.

Kendall smiled. "Yep."

"Anyway, yes because I was a dick. But she hasn't been very nice to me, either. My point is I feel like we've lost our connection."

"She doesn't seem to think so. She still really cares about you."

"I care about her too, but because of what I did I can barely look her in the eyes. I hate myself for what I did," Logan said.

"I'm sure she would understand if you told her the truth," Kendall said.

"You don't know anything about humans do you?"

"Well I uh-"

"She won't understand. She will be crushed and never want to see me again," Logan said.

"Is that what you want? You don't seem happy," The angel said.

Logan sighed. "It's complicated. I love her and I don't want us to break up, but I'm just not happy. It's weird, I know."

"Very. Hmm, you could always try to work things out with her. Tell her how you really feel."

"Great, an angel is giving me advice. You don't even know how humans really are. How can you give me relationship advice?" Logan asked.

"I was just helping," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an ass towards you and I swear I'm normally not that way."

"It's okay. I just want us to be friends."

"Friends? Did you ever have the other people be your friends?" Logan asked.

"Not exactly, but you're different," the blond replied.

"How so? I'm the worst human you've probably ever met."

"You are, but in a strange way I like you. I can see us being friends or something."

"I don't know how that works, but okay. Don't you have to go back to heaven or something?"

"Eventually," the angel said.

"Oh." Kendall wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a little bit of sadness in the brunet's tone.

"I'll still be your guardian angel, but I don't know if you will see me."

"It's okay," Logan said.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go out for a bit."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I just need some fresh air," Logan said.

"I'll go with you," The angel said.

"No, it's okay. I'll be back later."

"Logan, wait."

Logan ignored the angel and he left the apartment. He didn't know why he was so upset all of a sudden and he just wanted to be left alone for a while. His feet led him to the park near the apartment building and he was glad that it was quiet for once. He needed some peace and quiet.

The idea of his guardian angel leaving after this was over upset Logan. He didn't understand why, but maybe it was because he was really starting to like having the spiritual being around. He felt safe and comforted around him; something he hasn't felt in a long time. Sometimes the angel did get on his nerves, but Logan still loved having him around.

If Logan didn't know any better he would say that he was falling in love with the angel. Logan shook his head at that idea. He couldn't fall in love with someone like Kendall. It just wouldn't work. He was better off with Camille or someone from this world. But the feelings he felt were strong and Logan wasn't sure if he could be with someone else. He wanted to be with Kendall.

"This is insane," Logan told himself. "I can't love him."

He was hoping that his feelings for the angel would go away, and he could act like everything was normal. But nothing was normal. Not anymore.

Logan stopped walking when he realized the sun was starting to set and he figured he had better start making his way back home. The last thing he needed was for Kendall to lecture him about strolling around the city in the dark. The angel was a little too overprotective, but sometimes Logan liked it.

He stopped walking when he felt the familiar feeling of being watched and he looked around for any sign of something out of the ordinary. Nothing stood out, but the feeling was still there. Logan felt fear take over and he started to walk faster. The sun was starting to disappear and strange shadows started to dance across the ground. Logan could make out his own shadow, but a new form was right behind his. That made him walk faster than before and he could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest.

He broke out into a run and the thing behind him sped up as well. Logan was terrified now and he was hoping Kendall would come to his rescue. The brunet came to a sudden stop when a dark figure was a few feet in front of him. He couldn't make out who it was, but it was obvious that it was female.

She started to walk towards him and that's when Logan got a better look at her. Her hair was dark with red streaks and her eyes were as black as the night sky. Logan felt paralyzed by her presence.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be wandering around?" She asked.

Logan didn't answer; he couldn't.

"What's the matter, Logan? Scared?"

He finally found his voice. "Who are you?"

"You know exactly who I am. I'm sure Kendall told you all about me."

"Lucy?"

"Good boy. Now tell me, Logan, why are you out here all alone? You could get hurt and I'm sure James wouldn't want that," The demon said.

Logan found himself wrap his arms around his growing middle, and the demon noticed. She chuckled.

"It's funny how you care for that child. You don't get to keep it."

"What do you want?" Logan questioned.

"What's with all the questions? I'm not going to hurt you...yet."

Logan backed away and the demon took a step forward. Now Logan was really scared. He didn't know how to fight off a demon. He needed Kendall.

"Kendall, where are you?" He said quietly. And again the demon chuckled.

"Where's your bird boy? Did he forget about you already?"

Logan didn't respond. His eyes scanned the dark area for any sign of his guardian, but he wasn't around. The brunet felt his heart sink.

"Why don't you come with me and forget about your angel friend? James and I will take care of you," Lucy said.

"No," Logan said defiantly and the demon narrowed her dark eyes.

"You're making a mistake."

"Leave me alone. Kendall will be here and-"

"You think I'm afraid of that winged freak? He doesn't stand a chance," The demon said.

Logan was desperately trying to come up with a plan, but his mind was blanking. It was clouded with fear.

"Come with me. We'll take good care of you," The demon reached for Logan's hand and he pushed her away.

The evil creature stumbled back and Logan made a run for it. He could feel her behind him and he pushed himself to run faster. He made the mistake of looking back and he ran straight into the demon. She wrapped a hand around his neck and gripped him tightly. Logan struggled but he was no match for the demon. His lungs felt like they were on fire and he squirmed in her grip.

A bright light appeared and Lucy covered her eyes with her free hand. A powerful force pushed the demon off of Logan and he gasped for air. Soft wings en\eloped him and Logan felt the safety and comfort from his angel. Lucy tried to get closer, but Kendall pushed her back.

"You can't keep him safe forever!" Lucy screamed.

"I can and I will," Kendall replied.

The demon screamed in outrage, then she was gone. Kendall moved away from Logan and he shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized.

"What were you thinking! She could have killed you!" Kendall said.

"I know."

"No, you don't. This isn't a game, Logan. They won't stop until you're in their hands."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be alone and-"

"You can't. If I didn't show up then...I don't even want to think about it. Let's just go home."

Logan nodded his head and he followed the angel back to the safety of his apartment. He felt bad for taking off, but he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. There was so many things going on in his mind and he just wanted to be left alone with them.

"I'm sorry," Logan said again once they were back in the apartment. The angel nodded.

"I shouldn't have yelled. I was just scared. I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"I know. I won't leave anymore."

"Just let me go with you from now on okay?"

"Okay. Can I call Carlos over? I just want a friend right now," Logan said.

"Am I not a friend?" The angel asked.

"No, you are but-"

"I understand."

Carlos arrived a few minutes later and Logan explained what had happened. He knew that the demons were after his friend, but he didn't expect them to come after Logan so soon. They were just unpredictable creatures.

"Well why does James get help?" Carlos asked. "That's not fair."

Logan shrugged. "He just does I guess."

"Kendall, can't you call for back up?"

"I could, but I can handle this," the angel replied and Carlos gave him a look.

"I know you're powerful and stuff, but my best bud almost got killed tonight. Call another angel to help."

"Fine. I know someone who can help."

"Great, now I'll have two angels looking out for me," Logan said.

"Hey! You're the idiot who ran off."

Logan frowned at his friend. "I said I was sorry! Geez!"

"Enough!" Kendall said and the two men quieted down. "I'm trying to concentrate."

The angel closed his eyes and the two friends glanced at each other. Nothing seemed to happen for a while and Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. So much for help. A bright light suddenly filled the room and Logan could make out a new figure in the room. The light diminished and Kendall's face fell when he recognized the angel. He was expecting someone else.

"Dustin?"

"Hey, buddy! Long time no see!"

"But I didn't call for you. Where's Jo?"

Dustin frowned. "I'm hurt. What's wrong with me?"

"Uh do you remember what happened the last time you helped me?" Kendall asked.

"It was one time."

"Uh who's this?" Logan asked.

"This is Dustin. We go way back," Kendall said.

"So this is the human James is after? That sucks," The new angel said.

"No offense, but you don't seem like an angel. You're kind of dorky," Logan said.

"Hey, I like him. He's cool!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Alright!" Dustin gave Carlos a high-five.

"Okay seriously! Why are you here? Where's Jo?" Kendall asked.

"She's busy so I thought I could help. Come on, Kendall. We're friends."

"I know, I know. It's just that we can't mess this up. Not again."

"We won't. Calm down, K-Dog."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "K-Dog?"

"Dustin likes to get with the times or whatever. It's a name he gave me," the angel explained.

Logan snickered. "Okay."

"Anyway," the blond said and he turned back to the other angel. "We have a serious problem. Lucy is helping him."

"Again? Damn, for hating him so much you think she would leave James alone," Dustin said.

"Guess not. I'm glad someone showed up. I was expecting Jo, but whatever. We can't let them hurt Logan. Understand?"

"Got it! Then you're gonna need this." Dustin pulled out a sword and handed it to the blond angel.

"I was hoping I didn't have to use this," Kendall said as he took the weapon.

Dustin shrugged. "They deserve to get poked with it. Logan, here."

Logan glanced at the object that was handed to him and his eyes widened. He didn't think he would get a weapon. He took the dagger in his hand and looked it over. The handle was gold with ancient scriptures written on it.

"Why do I need this?" Logan asked.

"It was made to kill demons and you're definitely going to need it. Just in case Kendall or myself aren't around," Dustin said.

"Thanks."

"This is so cool! You guys get to kill the demons with awesome weapons!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan didn't think it was so awesome. Sure it was nice to have something other than Kendall to protect him, but the brunet was still scared. This was really happening and Logan wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

**A/N: Yup, I decided to throw Dustin into it. I think he would be a funny and cool angel. Anyway, would did you guys think? Let me know and I will update soon!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy limped towards the abandoned building in front of her and she hissed in pain when she put too much pressure on her wounded leg. Stupid angels, they're always in the way of things and making her life difficult. She should have just stayed in hell and left James to deal with the situation, but it was obvious that James was struggling.

She entered the building and she could make out James' form in the middle of the room. Of all places he chose an old warehouse as their hiding spot. He looked the demon over as she approached and he shook his head disapprovingly .

"I take it you let him get away."

"It wasn't my fault. That stupid angel got in the way."

"Of course he did! That's what they do!" James exclaimed.

"Then you go after him. I'd like to see you battle him," Lucy said.

"I'm saving my plans for later. That angel isn't going to know what hit him."

"You keeping say that."

"Well I mean it!"

"Yeah, yeah. I would rather be back in hell than doing this crap," Lucy said.

"You didn't need to show up. I'm doing just fine on my own," James spat.

"Oh please! You can't handle it. Look how you failed last time."

"Because of stupid Kendall. I hate him and all the little angels he hangs out with."

"Well I'm sure he's going to call for help now. Probably that dumb blonde," Lucy said.

"I doubt she'll show up to help. He thinks he all high and mighty. Ugh! He disgusts me" James said.

"So what's the plan? You know, besides ripping the angel apart?"

"I need to get closer to Logan. Show him that he's making a huge mistake."

"I already tried that. It didn't work," Lucy said.

"You just don't have my charm. Let me handle it," The demon said.

Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was the very reason why she never got together with James. All he cared about was himself.

"Anyway, I'm sure they'll be keeping a close eye on him after tonight," she said.

"You're right. We need to get him alone."

"How?"

"I don't know yet," James replied.

"Of course you don't," Lucy said.

"Come on," James said and he made his way towards the exit. Lucy still wasn't thrilled about the situation, but she had no choice but to follow James' orders. He was in charge.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Having two angels around was comforting and made Logan feel safer, but it had its bad moments. Twice the angels meant twice the smothering. Everywhere the brunet went the angels were sure to follow. Sometimes they took turns watching out for him, but most of the time they were together. Logan wasn't sure if he could take the smothering anymore.

"Where are you going?" Logan jumped at the voice and he let out an annoyed sigh. He closed the apartment door and turned to find Dustin. So much for escaping.

"I just needed a break from you two. I'm going insane!" Logan cried.

"I'm not the bad one here. Kendall is the clingy one," Dustin said.

"Tell me about it. Where is he anyway?"

Logan hadn't seen the blond anywhere and he was starting to get worried. The angel's absence was unusual; Kendall was always around.

"Don't worry about him. He's totally fine," Dustin replied.

"Is he coming back?"

"Yeah, he's just busy at the moment. It's just you and me."

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was never going to leave. He made his way over to the couch and he turned the television on. He was going to ignore the angel.

"I don't get why you're ignoring me. I didn't do anything," Dustin said, and he sat down beside the human.

"Because I want to be left alone. I don't need two angels," Logan said.

"Yeah, you do. Why else would Kendall call me. Dude, this is serious!"

"Dude? Really?"

"I'm just sayin'. Kendall cares about you and so do I. You're a pretty cool human. So is Carlos," The angel said.

"He is also a little childish, but yeah he's great. This whole thing is just stressing me out," Logan said.

"Don't worry about it. Kendall and I will handle it."

Logan wasn't so sure about that, but he had no choice but to trust them. Footsteps caught the brunet's attention and he looked up to find his guardian coming towards him, and the look on his face made it obvious that he was upset.

"What's wrong, K-dog?" Dustin asked.

"Jo! She doesn't want to help us!" The blond exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want to be a part of this."

"Uh she's a part of this no matter what. She's dumb," Dustin said.

"Wait, I'm confused. Who's Jo?" Logan asked.

"She's another angel. I meant to call her instead of Dustin, but she doesn't want to help me. She did once and got hurt so now I'm assuming that's why she's backing out," Kendall replied.

"I remember that. Lucy got her good," Dustin said.

"Do we need her?" Logan asked. "I mean, I have you two."

"It would have been nice to have her around, but I guess you're right," Kendall said.

"Nah, we don't need her. We got this!" Dustin said and the blond angel rolled his eyes.

"Please, don't mess this up. We have to protect Logan."

"Chill, man. I know you love Logan."

The angel's face turned red and it didn't go unnoticed by the human. Dustin noticed too and he started to laugh. "I'm kidding! The look on your face was priceless," Dustin said.

"I don't love him. It's my job to take care of him," Kendall said.

"I know. I was just messing around. Geez! Lighten up."

"Anyway," Logan said, and he stood up from the couch. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"I just want a break. I'm tired and hungry, and pizza sounds good right now."

"Then order in," Dustin said.

"But-"

"Logan, we can't afford you going out again. It's too dangerous," Kendall said.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Let's all chill on the couch and watch TV," Dustin suggested, and he switched the television on.

"Shouldn't you guys me doing angel stuff?" Logan asked.

"We are."

"You're watching TV. I mean, why aren't you guys preparing to stop James?"

"I'm still working on a plan," Kendall said.

"Forget it. I'm gonna turn in early. Night." Logan gave a little wave, then he disappeared down the hallway.

"What's his problem?" Dustin asked and Kendall could only shrug in response.

"Moody I guess. The whole pregnancy thing is really getting to him."

"Human's are so strange. Except for the little dude. I like him."

"Dustin, we seriously need to come up with a plan. If Logan gets hurt-"

"Dude, calm down. He'll be fine. You worry too much," Dustin said.

"I do not. I just really care about him," Kendall said.

"Uh-oh. You're not really falling in love with him, are you?"

"What? No! That's against the rules. I could lose my wings."

"I know, but you are just too caring about this one."

"I looked out for the others too."

"But not like this. I'm starting to think that you really like him and maybe he likes you, too," Dustin said.

"You've lost it. I don't love Logan and he doesn't love me. I'm only here to do one thing and that's to protect him. This discussion is over," Kendall said.

He stood up from the couch and made his way down the hall towards the bedroom. He opened the door and poked his head in, finding the brunet fast asleep. Kendall quietly entered the room and he sat down beside the sleeping human. His green eyes wandered over Logan's small form, and he could see how beautiful Logan really was. The minute he first saw the human he thought he was beautiful, but up close he could really make it out. He reached out to stroke Logan's face and the brunet stirred in his sleep, causing the angel to panic and pull away.

What was he doing? He couldn't be falling in love, but yet everything that Dustin had said was true. Logan was different and very special to him. Kendall loved every person he ever watched, but this time was different. There was just something about Logan that Kendall couldn't get enough of. It was wrong to be having these sort of feelings and the consequences were terrifying. He would lose his place in Heaven. Kendall didn't want that, but yet he wanted the brunet in front of him.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, and he sat up. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure that you're okay," The angel replied.

"Oh."

"Go back to sleep. I'll be outside."

"No, wait." Logan grabbed the angel's hand and they both froze from the contact. Sparks traveled through their bodies from the sudden touch and not once did either one of them try to pull away. They liked the new feeling.

"Sorry." Logan was the first to break contact.

"I'll stay. Try and rest."

"I'm just worried. This whole thing is a mess. I still haven't told Camille."

"Logan, she can't know. It's already dangerous that your friend knows. The demons could try and use them to get to you," Kendall said.

"You won't let that happen, right?" Logan asked.

"I'm doing the best I can."

Logan let out a sigh. "Okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. This thing is growing pretty fast. Is that normal?"

"Very. You don't look that big, though," Kendall said.

Logan gave the angel a look. "Don't lie. I'm pretty big."

"Not really. You just look like you've put on a little weight. You look good."

"So what happens when Camille starts to notice that my stomach is getting bigger? Can I tell her then?" Logan asked.

"No, just try and hide it the best you can," The angel replied.

"Fine. I guess I'll go to sleep now. Night."

"Goodnight."

Logan turned away from the angel and he let out a quiet sigh. He was confused on what was going on between him and his guardian angel. It was obvious that there was something between them, but Logan was afraid to act on those feelings. He couldn't be in love with an angel, but yet Kendall was all he could think about. The brunet shut his eyes and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan sat awkwardly on the couch and he fiddled with his fingers nervously. Camille eyed him for a minute, then she turned away. He had called her over to tell her the truth, but he couldn't get the words out. He wasn't going to tell her everything, but the night he shared with the demon was definitely something he should come clean about.

"Logan, are you okay?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. There's just something I need to tell you," Logan replied.

"What is it?"

"Uh remember that night Carlos and I went out? Well um something happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I was upset with you because of the fight and I met someone. I didn't mean for it to go so far," Logan said.

"You cheated on me?" Camille asked, and Logan could see the tears appear in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean it. I felt like I was under some kind of spell and-"

"A spell? Logan, are you kidding me? How could you do this! I thought you loved me!"

"Camille, I do. Oh God I do, but it was an accident. I didn't mean it, honest."

"I can't believe you would do something like that. I thought you really cared for me. I can't do this," Camille stood up from the couch and grabbed her purse.

"Camille, please don't go. I'm so sorry! I love you," Logan said.

"Goodbye, Logan."

The door slammed shut and Logan let out a sad sigh. He knew he probably shouldn't have told her the truth, but it was eating him alive and it was better this way. At least now she would keep her distance and the demons would leave her alone. It was for her own good.

"I'm sorry, Logan," Kendall appeared and he had a sad expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it. This was the only way I knew how to keep her safe," Logan said.

"Good. She doesn't need to know what's going on. At least she's out of harms way."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What's with all the sad faces?" Dustin appeared and he frowned when he noticed the sad expressions plastered on his friends faces.

"Camille and I broke up," Logan replied.

"That sucks, man. But you'll meet someone else."

"Yeah sure. Maybe in Hell."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sure that's where I'm going."

"You're never going to end up there. I promise you."

"You seem to make a lot of promises."

"Guys, lighten up. Let's do something fun!" Dustin suggested.

"Dustin, now isn't the time. We have work to do," Kendall said.

"It's always work with you. Come on, dude, let's go out and have fun! We're only here temporarily."

"You guys go ahead. I have to go to work," Logan said.

"Why?" Dustin asked.

"Because I have a great job that I would like to keep, and I wanted to try something."

"Try what?" It was Kendall's turn to ask a question.

"I wanted to do an ultrasound and see what this thing looks like. I keep imagining it with horns and hoofed feet," Logan answered.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in!"

Kendall rolled his eyes at his friend. "Are they going to let you do that so late at night?" he asked.

Logan shrugged. "It's worth a shot. If you want to stay be my guest, but you and I both know that you'll tag along. You can't stay away from me."

"He's right. You love him," Dustin said, and he started making kissy faces.

"Enough! Let's go then."

"We're picking up Carlos by the way," Logan said.

"Yes! I love that little dude!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Come on you two." Logan opened the door and the two angels followed him into the hall.

"Hey, maybe you'll find out what you're having," Dustin said.

"It's a boy," Kendall said.

"We'll find out when we get there. Now come on."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi Guys! I am a horrible person for not updating, but I wanted to take a little break. I was working long, horrible hours and I never really got a chance to write anything. Plus I had a little bit of writer's block. I hope this chapter was okay and there is some Kogan, so please enjoy. Thank you so very much for being patient with me and continuing to read this.**

The new environment was different for Kendall and his green eyes wandered around the building. He had always watched Logan from afar, but actually stepping foot in the hospital was a new experience. He knew of the angels that came down here to take people up, but he wasn't a part of that rank.

Dustin nudged him in the side and the blond snapped out of it. His friend seemed to be enjoying himself as they followed Logan down one of the many corridors. Carlos was smiling and giddy, most likely excited about finding out what the sex of the baby was. Kendall was certain that it was a boy; every human he ever watched over gave birth to a boy and he knew this time was no different.

"I can't wait to see what you're having!" Carlos exclaimed and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what it is," Logan said.

"Aw don't be like that. You have to be a little excited."

"Carlos, I'm not."

"Then why are we here?" Carlos questioned.

"Because I'm curious about it. I want to know if it's human," Logan replied.

"It's not human," Kendall said.

"I know that but- ugh never mind!"

Logan led them down another hallway, then they approached a door at the very end. He looked around quickly, then he unlocked the door and led the small group inside. It was a decent sized room with an exam bed in the middle and the counter tops to the right. On the left side of the bed was an ultrasound machine.

"What's that?" Kendall asked.

"It's an ultrasound machine. I'm going to use it to see the baby or whatever it is," logan replied.

"Wait, quick question," Carlos said. "Can anyone else see you guys?"

"No, we chose to not be seen," Kendall said.

"But we can let them see us," Dustin said.

"Awesome! Angels are so cool!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Will you guys be quiet!" Logan hissed. "If anyone walks in here I will get in trouble, so shush!"

"Geez, moody much." Logan ignored Carlos' comment and he walked over to the machine to switch it on.

"Okay, I'm gonna climb up here and you're going to use this," Logan handed Carlos the wand.

"Uh how? I'm not a doctor," Carlos said.

"I'll tell you what to do."

Logan gathered what he needed, then he climbed onto the bed and lifted up his shirt. He grimaced at the sight of his swollen middle and he let out an annoyed sigh. His stomach wasn't very big, but knowing that it was only going to get bigger irritated the brunet. He wasn't ready for his appearance to change.

"Now what?" Carlos asked.

"Squeeze this on me and then press the wand to my stomach and look for the baby. I'll help you," Logan replied.

Carlos covered his friends belly with the cold gel, then he pressed the small remote to the middle of Logan's abdomen. The inside of Logan's stomach appeared on the screen and the two angels watched in curiosity. Carlos did as he was told and he looked for the baby with the wand.

"There!" Carlos cried.

Logan glanced at the screen and his eyes lit up when they landed on the image in front of him. He could make out the baby's small form perfectly, and by the looks of it it resembled a human.

"It looks normal to me," Logan said.

"It may seem that way, but this child is capable of terrible things. That's why we need to destroy it," Kendall said.

"But it's so tiny," Carlos said.

"It doesn't matter," Dustin said.

"Enough with this. Carlos, shut the machine off. I'm done looking at it." Logan wiped his stomach clean and he jumped off the exam bed. He didn't want to talk about the child inside of him anymore.

"Wait! We didn't see what you were having!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I don't care!"

"I do, now get back up here." Carlos patted the bed and Logan huffed before climbing back up.

The gel was applied again and Carlos pressed the wand back to Logan's stomach. Excitment filled the Latino's brown eyes as he searched for the baby again.

"I found it!" He exclaimed. "What is it?"

"It's a..." Logan studied the screen for a minute, then he replied. "It's a boy...I think."

"I was right," Kendall said.

"How did you know that?" Logan asked.

"I've seen it before. Every human that has been through this always had a boy. James wants a son more than anything."

"You would think that he wouldn't care what the baby is just as long as it destroyed the world," Logan said.

"He's very picky. Demons can be that way," Dustin said.

"All of you are just strange. Can we get out of here now?"

Kendall nodded and he gave out his hand for the human to take. Logan looked at the angel for a second then he took the outstreched hand and the same feeling he felt before returned. It seemed like every time they touched a spark would flow through them.

Once Logan was cleaned up, he turned the machine off and made sure the room was in order, then he led his friends out of the building. Carlos was dropped off at his place, then Logan drove off towards his apartment.

"Do you care about the child?" Kendall asked and Logan glanced in his direction.

"No."

"I know when you're lying."

"You don't know me."

"I know you very well. You grew up in Texas and moved away when you were eighteen. You couldn't deal with your fathers death and you left your mother alone."

"Enough," Logan growled.

"See? I know you more than you know, Logie," Kendall said.

"What did you call me?"

"Logie."

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall questioned.

"You know why. My mother was the only one to call me that and-"

"And what? You don't want to be reminded of her? You're the one that left, Logan."

"I know that and it kills me everyday. I didn't mean to leave her. I was just overwhelmed and I couldn't stay there."

"She forgives you," Kendall said.

"How do you know that?" Logan asked.

"Just believe me."

"Are you guys seriously depressed now?" Dustin piped up from the back seat.

"I'm fine," Logan said through gritted teeth. It was obvious that what Kendall had said offended him.

They arrived at the Palm Woods and Logan climbed out of the car, not even bothering to wait for the two angels. They followed him quietly as they went up to his apartment, and Logan disappeared to his bedroom the minute he stepped foot through the door.

"Dude!" Dustin slapped Kendall in the back of the head, making the blond angel gasp.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked.

"Why did you have to get him so pissed off?"

"I didn't."

"You told him about his mom. He gets that you know him, you didn't have to go and make a point," Dustin said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted him to know," Kendall said quietly.

"Just let him be, man. He's very cranky."

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Oh no. You've done enough. I'll watch him tonight."

"What am I supposed to do?" Kendall questioned.

"I don't know," Dustin shrugged. "Figure it out, dude."

Dustin left the living room and Kendall let out a sigh. He felt like ignoring what his friend had said and go see Logan anyway, but Dustin was right. Logan was going through a lot and it didn't help that Kendall brought up a tragic event in the brunet's life. It was the last thing he needed to hear.

Kendall didn't feel like sitting around the quiet apartment; there was other things that needed to be done. Big, white wings appeared behind the angel and he disappeared. He landed perfectly in the park that he rescued Logan from and his green eyes scanned the darkened area. It was quiet and he knew that he was alone.

"Jo!" He called out. "I need to talk to you."

Nothing happened and Kendall sighed when he didn't get a reply. He turned around to leave and he froze when the sound of flapping wings filled his ears. He turned back to find Jo behind him.

"Jo, I'm so glad to see you," he said.

"Me, too. I'm sorry about before," the angel said.

"We need your help. Dustin is here, but we need you. I don't trust James and the more of us should make him back off."

"Kendall, I don't want to get hurt again. Lucy-"

"I know, but we'll take care of her. I'm just worried about Logan," Kendall said.

"He's your responsibility. Why should we help?" Jo asked.

"Because I need you. He may be mine to look after, but if something happens to him I would never forgive myself and that's why I need all the help I can get."

Jo sighed and Kendall could tell that she was thinking hardly about this. He desperately needed her help; he couldn't do this job on his own.

"Okay, I'll help you. But if something goes wrong-"

"It won't! I promise."

"Fine, I'll see you later," Jo said.

"Wait! Do you want to meet him?" Kendall asked.

"I know who he is."

"I know, but just meet him."

Jo nodded her head and the two angels disappeared from the park. Logan was still locked in his bedroom when they arrived and Kendall let out a sad sigh. He really didn't mean to upset the human.

"Jo! You're here!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin, I thought you were watching Logan!" Kendall said.

"I was but I got bored. But Jo's here!"

Kendall rolled his green eyes. "Why did you even show up? Is he still upset?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll get over it."

"I'll go talk to him."

Kendall walked away, muttering something that Dustin knew was about him.

"Anyway. So, Jo? What made you change your mind?" Dustin asked.

"Kendall really needed me so I'm going to help him," Jo replied.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Have you seen yourself? I don't think this is the job for you."

"I've done this before!"

"And what happened?"

"James almost got the kid! I know, I know! I screwed up, but I promise this time around I won't. I won't let Kendall down," Dustin said.

"You better not. If the demons win..." Jo shuttered. "I don't even want to think about it."

"They won't. Kendall is a good angel."

"The best," Jo nodded in agreement.

Kendall reached the bedroom and he softly knocked on the door. It took a few more attempts for Logan to answer and the brunet threw the door open. It was obvious that he was still very upset.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to talk. Do you have a minute?" Kendall replied.

"Just go away."

"No."

Logan sighed. "I hate that you're so stubborn."

Kendall stepped inside the room and the brunet shut the door behind them. "Well? What do you want?" Logan asked.

"I want to apologize. I didn't mean to upset you," Kendall said.

"I just don't get why you had to bring up everything that I was trying to forget."

"I just wanted to let you know that she's okay. You're not the only Mitchell that I'm watching over."

"Thanks. I feel so awful for running away and not even bothering to call or visit her. I'm a horrible son, huh?" Logan said.

"No, you were just scared. You're a good person," Kendall said.

"I don't see it."

"Well I do. When you're scared you try to run away and this time you can't do that. I need you in my sight at all times."

"I know, I know. And yeah, you're right about me being scared. I'm terrified!" Logan admitted.

"I am, too. If you ever got hurt..." The angel trailed off.

"Why do you care about me so much? Or are you just more concerned about the kid?"

"Because I really like you. Yes, you're annoying and moody, but there's more to you."

Logan nodded his head slowly and he let his eyes land on the floor. He didn't want his gaurdian angel to see that his face was flushed. Knowing that Kendall really liked him made Logan feel giddy. It was insane to have a crush on a spiritual being, but the brunet couldn't help himself. He really liked Kendall too.

Logan glanced up and he gasped when Kendall was just inches from him. Their eyes locked and Logan felt himself getting lost in the green orbs. Logan moved in closer, no longer trying to hide the deep feelings he felt for the angel. Their lips met and the familiar electricity that traveled through them returned and stronger then ever.

They pulled away from each other and stared into each others eyes, both trying to figure out what just happened. Kendall had never experienced anything like that in his life and he wanted more. Logan did too and he quickly connected their lips once again. The angel was taken aback by the humans sudden action, but he quickly relaxed and kissed back just as hard.

It was wrong to be doing this, but at the moment Kendall didn't care. He had a sudden urge that he never felt before and he needed to fullfill it. They landed on Logan's bed and the angel carefully climbed over the brunet's small frame.

"Wait, wait," Logan broke the kiss. "Will you get in trouble for this?"

"I don't care." Kendall connected their lips again and Logan moaned from the taste of the angel's lips.

What they were doing was wrong on so many levels, but that didn't stop them. It was obvious that there was something between them. Kendall pulled away and Logan proped himself up on his elbows, confusion etched on his face.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I don't know if we should continue. I know what comes next," Kendall replied.

"You mean sex? So what?"

"It's not right. I'm your angel and we just shouldn't."

"I understand."

It was obvious that Logan was upset and Kendall felt bad for backing out, but if he continued then he knew he would be in trouble for sure. The last thing he wanted was to lose his wings and place in Heaven.

"Sorry."

"I get it. You have rules or something. It's no big deal."

"It's just that you really wanted it," Kendall said.

"Yeah, but I'm okay now. I think this pregnancy thing is making me really horny," Logan said.

The angel cocked his head to the side. "Horny?"

"Turned on. You know, sexually aroused?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, I swear I'm okay. We better get out there before they figure it out."

Logan stood up from the bed and made his way to the door. "You coming?" He asked and Kendall nodded his head.

The looks Dustin gave them when they entered the living room was proof that he knew exactly what the two were doing. Kendall's face turned bright red and he tried not to make eye contact with the other angels. All Kendall wanted to do right now was crawl in the deepest darkest hole he could find. That fit Hells description, but he wasn't that desperate.

"Have fun?" Dustin teased and Kendall could still feel the heat on his face.

"We were just talking," The blond said.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"Guys, enough. We have work to do," Jo said.

"Right. Um what were talking about again?"

"James!" Jo exclaimed. "Kendall, what is going on?"

"Sorry, I'm just somewhere else," Kendall responded.

"Like Logan's pants?" Dustin said.

Now it was Logan's turn to blush and his face turned a bright red. Carlos glanced at his friend and noticed the pink hue that was covering his friends face, and he tried to hold back the giggle fit that was coming on.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here. If you guys can't take this seriously then-"

"No! We're sorry. We really need you," Kendall said.

"Fine, but you two better knock it off. There is definitely something strange going on."

She was right, there was somethings strange going on, but Kendall and Logan didn't care. They didn't feel bad at all for what they just did, and in all honesty they would gladly do it again. They were in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi Guys! I finally finished this chapter. I got stuck again, but I hope this chapter was okay. I will update as soon as I can!**

Weeks went by and everyday it seemed like the child was getting bigger and stronger. Logan looked like he was six months along, and the thought of the baby growing rapidly scared him to death. He knew that the thing inside of him was considered evil and deadly, but he didn't think it was going to grow at such a fast pace.

It was harder now to hide his swollen middle, and the need for bigger clothes was becoming a must. He was just thankful that Camille was out of the picture. He could never explain this to her. But the thought of the demons getting to her terrified Logan. He still cared deeply about her and he was hoping that she was out of harm's way.

Logan's brows furrowed as he took in his new appearance in the bathroom mirror. He looked like he swallowed a basket ball. He was never really built to begin with, but he was starting to miss his small frame. He was starting to miss his old life.

A small gasp escaped his lips when he felt movement beneath his hands. The baby finally moved. Logan couldn't help but feel excited about feeling the life inside him move for the very first time. Now everything was starting to feel real. A new reflection appeared besides Logan and the brunet jumped. He still wasn't used to Kendall randomly appearing.

"You scared me," Logan said.

"I thought I told you not to get attached," The angel said sternly.

"I'm not."

"I just saw the way you were caressing it."

"I felt it move and it caught me off guard. Relax," Logan said.

"Logie, I know when you're lying." Kendall said. Logan still wasn't used to be called that, but at the same time he liked it.

"Kendall, I promise that I don't care about this thing. I want it dead, too."

The angel eyed the human for a moment, not really sure if he believed him or not. He had heard this before and every time the human's decided to keep the child. Of course Kendall never let that happen and he would smite it the first chance he got.

"Don't believe me. I don't care," Logan said.

"I do. I need to talk to you about something," Kendall said.

"Let me guess, that kiss?"

"Yes. It shouldn't have happened. I'm not here to kiss you. I'm here to protect you."

"Understandable, but don't you ever feel different around me?" Logan asked.

The question confused the angel. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"I don't know. Just different? There's something between us. Call me crazy, but I think I'm in love with you."

"That is crazy."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I know you love me back. We're just too close."

"But it's wrong to love you. I would lose my wings and never get to be an angel again," Kendall said.

"Then maybe we could..."

Kendall shook his head. "God wouldn't allow it. I know him."

"Maybe this is what he wants."

"Logan, no. We can't be in love. I do love you, but it's wrong."

"Dammit! Why can't you just do something different! Stop trying to deny your feelings!" Logan yelled.

"I'm not!" The angel raised his voice.

Logan flinched from the sudden change in the blond's tone and Kendall's expression softened. He didn't mean to scare Logan.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Forget it. Just pretend that the kiss never happened."

"I liked it, Logan. I really did, but I'm afraid of the consequences."

"It's fine. Nothing happened," Logan said.

The brunet pushed passed the angel and he left the bathroom. Kendall let out a sad sigh as he watched the human walk away. He loved Logan, he really did, but he couldn't be with someone of this world. He was not supposed to get this close to the human's, and he already messed up.

Kendall entered the living room and his eyes wandered around the room. Where was Logan? No one was around and Kendall started to panic.

"Dustin! Jo!" He yelled. The two angels appeared as soon as their names were called.

"Hey, K-dog!" Dustin greeted.

"Where is he!"

"Who? Logan?" Jo asked.

"Yes! How come you weren't watching him?" Kendall asked.

Dustin held his hands up in defense. "Look, man. He's your human."

"I don't care." Kendall was now in Dustin's face. "He's all of our responsibility."

"Understandable, but seriously, dude you need to be watching him."

"Enough!" Kendall's head snapped up and relief washed over him when he spotted Logan in the room."I'm not a child. I don't need anyone watching out for me," Logan continued.

"We just want you to be safe," Kendall said.

Logan scoffed at the words. "You mean you want this thing safe from James. The three of you don't care about me."

"Yes we do," Jo said.

"She's right," Dustin agreed. "You're a really cool dude. Kendall here is just a paranoid dick."

"I deserved that," the blond angel said.

"Yep," Logan nodded. It was obvious that he was still very upset.

"Just please stop disappearing. I need to look out for you."

"Calm down. I was in my room. You really are paranoid."

"It's because he loves you," Dustin teased.

Kendall's face turned bright red and he was hoping that it went unnoticed. It didn't.

"Kendall, do you?" Jo asked.

"No, I-nothing happened."

"I didn't ask that."

"We kissed. Happy!" Logan said.

"You what!" Jo exclaimed.

"Guys, it's no big deal. I'm sorry," Kendall apologized.

"Don't apologize to me. Dammit, Kendall! If this gets out to the others-"

"Jo, it won't. I promise I won't let it happen again."

"This is weird. I need to get out of here."

"Hey! Don't go tell anyone," Dustin said.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Yes, because I'm a traitor. Will you two calm down. I won't tell a soul."

Kendall nodded his head, then Jo was gone. He did trust her, but he was still worried about the other angels. He was hoping that they weren't watching or listening.

Logan seemed to calm down as the night progressed and he spent his time alone locked away in his bedroom. He was still hurt that Kendall was afraid to love him. The brunet didn't see what the big deal was. Sure Kendall would lose his wings, but so what? At least then they would be together.

"I'm sorry." Logan jumped at the sudden voice and he quickly relaxed when he saw Kendall sitting on the edge of his bed.

"For?" Logan questioned.

"For everything. I know you're hurting."

"I'm just mad I guess. I wish I never had to carry this thing."

"No one wishes for anything bad to happen to them, but this was the plan. For you to go through this," Kendall said.

"I guess. What happens after this? Am I free?" Logan asked.

"Yes. He'll probably go back to hell or continue to look for another host. You'll be okay."

Logan nodded. "One more thing. You mentioned my mother and said she was okay. I want to see her."

"Now isn't the best time, Logie."

"Please? I feel awful and I just need to make sure that she's really okay."

"Eventually. Right now let's just worry about you okay?" Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head. He was hoping that Kendall would keep that promise.

****BTR***BTR***BTR

Carlos smiled widely when he felt a small kick against his hand. When Logan had told him that the baby was starting to move, he rushed over to feel it for himself. Even though the baby was considered evil and dangerous, Carlos still loved it and was very excited for its arrival. He just wished Logan felt the same way.

"Does it feel weird?" Carlos asked his friend.

"A little," Logan replied.

"This is so cool! Have you thought of a name for him?"

"Carlos, that's the last thing on my mind."

"Aw come on, Loges. You have to name him. I know! Name him Angel!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Name a demon child Angel? That's cute," Logan said and Carlos frowned.

"You have to name him something."

"Why? It's not like I'm keeping him. Kendall's gonna..."

Logan couldn't even get the rest of the words out. Knowing what Kendall was going to do once the child was born made Logan shudder. The angel's said that the baby was a danger to the world, but it was a still a baby. It was part human and then part monster. Maybe there could be a way to save him.

"Hello? Logan?"

The brunet snapped out of it at the sound of his friends' voice."Huh? What?"

"You zoned out. What were you thinking about?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing." Carlos gave him a look and Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine! I was thinking about the kid. Maybe we can save him."

"How? Kendall said-"

"I know what he said, but don't forget this baby is also half human. If I can raise him right and never let him know what he really is, then maybe he won't be a threat."

"Is that possible?" Carlos asked.

Logan shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"So you want to keep him?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm getting a little attached."

"Yes! I knew you would come around!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Calm down. I haven't even told Kendall yet," Logan said.

"Told me what?"

"Hey!" Logan greeted the angel. "We were just talking about you."

"Uh-huh? What's going on?" The angel questioned.

"Logan wants to keep the baby!" Carlos blurted out, earning a glare from his friend.

"What!"

"Just hear me out."

"I'm listening," Kendall growled.

"Well, I got to thinking and maybe this kid isn't so bad. Maybe I can raise him the right way so he won't turn evil and destroy the world," Logan said.

"Logan, you can't stop this thing. No matter what you do it is always going to be a monster. It doesn't matter if its half human, it still possesses demonic powers."

"I get that, but-"

"No! You promised me that you wouldn't keep it. Why the sudden change?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. I grew to love it. Lately, I've grown to love a lot of things that I used to hate," Logan replied.

"Logie, how can you possibly love something that is so sinister?"

"How can you want to kill it? It's still a baby."

"I will not have that thing walk among us."

"You can't control what I do."

Logan disappeared to his bedroom, slamming the door as hard as he could. The angel just stood in the middle of the room, his chest heaving angrily. Human's were stubborn and hard to control, but Logan had to be the worst.

"I should go," Carlos stood up from the couch and he left the apartment. He didn't feel comfortable being around an angry angel.

"What did you do now?" Kendall spun around to find Dustin leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Nothing. He's just moody," Kendall replied.

"You are such a horrible liar. You hurt his feelings again, didn't you?"

"He wants to keep the baby. I can't let that happen."

"So you yelled at him?" Dustin asked.

"I didn't have a choice. He's being stupid. You know how powerful that child is and if it got the chance to live-"

"It would be hell on earth. Yeah, I know. He knows that too, Kendall."

"Apparently he doesn't.''

"Just let him cool down, then try and talk to him. If not I can do the talking and you can take a chill pill," Dustin said.

Kendall nodded. "Maybe you should. I don't think he wants to see me right now."

"Okay."

Kendall left the apartment to try and cool down himself. He was just so angry that Logan would make a decision that was not only stupid, but dangerous as well. It didn't matter how that child was raised; it would still be a demon. Kendall knew it was heartless to just want to kill it, but that was his job. He had to destroy it.

The angel stopped walking when Dustin's voice appeared in his head. His friend sounded worried and Kendall knew that something wasn't right. He appeared back in Logan's apartment, and he found Dustin frantically pacing the room.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Logan's gone! I went into his room to talk to him and he wasn't there!" Dustin cried.

"Calm down. We'll find him."

"What if James has him?"

"He doesn't! Now come on."

The two angels left quickly, and Kendall just prayed that they would find him before James did.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I've been super busy. I hope you guys really like this chapter. I will bring Camille back for a bit in the next chapter and you guys will see why. Anyway, I will update soon!**

There was a slight chill in the air as Logan walked the dark streets. He didn't care if it was getting late or that he was alone; all he cared about was getting as far away from his guardian angel as possible. Taking the car would of made more sense, but Logan just wanted to walk and let his mind wander. He felt better when he walked.

Logan mentally kicked himself for falling in love with Kendall. It was obvious that the angel wasn't going to give up everything for him and Logan was suddenly wishing that he never met the angel. He wanted everything to be normal again, but he was too far gone.

He was better off working on his relationship with Camille then trying to win an angel over. Camille at least loved him back, but there was just something about Kendall that Logan couldn't shake. He really loved him and he wanted to be with the blond, but Kendall didn't want that. It crushed Logan. Hot tears started to run down his face and he wiped them away angrily. He wasn't going to cry for some stupid angel. He was better than that.

He stopped walking when he heard someone behind him and he turned around quickly, only to find that he was the only person on the sidewalk. Of course he would be the only one; no one was stupid enough to walk around at this hour, but Logan was stupid. He wasn't thinking straight.

Logan knew he should be heading back, but he didn't want to be around the angels that were currently residing in his apartment. He continued to walk and he was glad that Kendall hadn't found him yet. He was sure that the angel would show up soon.

Another noise caught his attention and he stopped. He spun around and again found nothing. Logan was sure that he was just going crazy, but the uneasy feeling he felt told him otherwise. He was being followed.

His legs started to move again, but this time he walked a little bit faster. He could definitely hear someone behind him now, but he didn't dare look back. He broke out into a run and he could hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears. The cold air stung as it hit his face, but he didn't care. He had to keep running.

The footsteps behind him disappeared and Logan stopped running to catch his breath. His lungs were screaming for air and his legs burned. He turned around, but there was nothing behind him. His eyes scanned the area, but the streets were empty.

Before he could even think about walking home, something grabbed him and pulled him into the dark alley. He was shoved against the brick wall and he gasped when his eyes met pretty hazel ones. He knew those eyes.

"Hello, Logan. We meet again."

Logan couldn't respond; he was too overwhelmed with fear. He was suddenly regretting taking his little walk.

"Aw, don't be scared. I won't hurt you," the demon said.

"J-James," Logan stuttered.

"I knew you remembered me."

The demon set Logan down and the brunet wrapped his arms around his midsection protectively. James' bright eyes flickered down to Logan's hands and he smiled menacingly.

"Keeping him safe I see. Good job. I knew I made a good choice picking you."

"What do you want?" Logan asked.

"Not much. So far I'm getting everything I want. Well, almost. You're running around with that angel aren't you?" The demon said.

"What angel?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you're with Kendall."

"I swear-"

James gripped Logan's throat tightly, causing the human to gasp loudly. "Don't play dumb, Logan. Now be a good little boy and tell me the truth. Are you with Kendall?"

Logan knew he couldn't lie to the demon, but he didn't want to tell him the truth either. He prayed silently for his guardian to appear. The hand around his throat squeezed tighter and Logan squirmed, trying to get free but failing miserably.

"Come on, just tell me the truth. I'll let you go," James said.

Logan couldn't breathe and stars were starting to appear around his vision. He had to come clean. He didn't have a choice.

"Okay," Logan managed to get out. James let him go and Logan fell to the ground, gasping for air and rubbing his sore throat.

"So where is he?" James asked.

"I don't know," Logan replied.

James rolled his eyes. "What did I say about lying to me?"

"I swear! I ran away. I don't know where he is."

"Then I guess he won't mind if I take you away for a minute."

"What? Where?"

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. You're carrying something that is very precious to me," the demon said.

"I don't want it," Logan spat.

The demon laughed. "There you go lying again. I can tell that you're getting attached. It's okay, though. I'm gonna need someone to raise him for a while."

"You're not going to kill me?"

"No, I need you alive. You're carrying my son after all."

"Why are you here?" Logan questioned.

"Just making sure that no one is getting in the way, but that didn't work out now did it? That stupid winged freak can't mind his damn business," James replied.

"He doesn't mean you any harm."

"Yes, he does. I know what he's going to do and I can't let him do that. Not again."

"But-"

"Why are you defending him?" James asked, then he gasped when he realized something. "You like him, don't you?" Logan didn't answer and he looked away. James roared with laughter. "I knew it! That's cute, Logan. Real cute."

"I don't like him. He's just-"

"Your secret is safe with me, but just so you know, angels aren't as holy as you think."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"He wants to kill my son. A small, innocent child. What good angel would do that?" James said.

"But the baby is evil."

"Is that what your little friend told you? Do you believe he's evil?"

Logan wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question. All he's ever heard was that the child was a danger and couldn't live, but in the back of his mind Logan thought differently. He could change the baby if given the chance.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is so I can tell you to stay away from the angel. Come with me. I don't bite," James said.

"I'm fine where I am, thanks" Logan said.

"With Kendall? Do you honestly like being followed and controlled? I won't do that to you. All I want is to be by your side to make sure that the baby is okay."

Logan shook his head and the demon's eyes grew dark. Logan reached into his jacket pocket, hoping to find the knife that Dustin had given him, but nothing was there. He couldn't get out of this, not without Kendall. The demon was closer now and Logan prayed harder for the angel to appear. The sound of flapping wings filled the brunet's ears and his heart leaped with joy. His prayers were answered.

"Let him go."

James turned around and he saw the blond angel behind him. "Kendall, great to see you. What has it been? Two years?"

"More like a hundred. I see you're out of the pit."

"Yeah, I couldn't stay in there forever."

"I think it's time you went back," Kendall said.

"Aw and miss all this? I don't think so," The demon said.

"Let him go."

"Yeah, no thanks. He's mine now."

"He doesn't belong to you. Now let him go or I'll-"

"You'll what? Banish me back to hell? I'm so scared," James mocked.

"James, let him go. It's one against two. Do you really want to mess with us?" Kendall asked.

"I just see you, buddy. Where are your little angel friends, hmm?"

"Turn around."

James turned around at the new voice and he chuckled at the sight of Dustin. He turned back to Kendall. "This is the best that you can do? Hasn't he failed you enough?" he questioned.

"I'm not gonna tell you again. Leave Logan alone," Kendall said.

"Don't get your wings in a twist. I'm just talking to him," James said.

"You're finished." Dustin said.

The demon just rolled his eyes. "Like I'm gonna listen you. Why don't you go away." James held his hand up towards the other angel, and he flew back into a couple of trashcans. Kendall took a step forward and James held his hand up.

"You want the same thing?" He asked.

Logan felt helpless as he watched the scene in front of him. His friends needed him, but he didn't know what to do. He stepped away from the wall to try and get closer to his guardian, but James turned to him and put his hand up, forcing him up against the wall.

"Just let me have him and let's be done with it," James said.

"No," Kendall growled and he reached for his sword.

"Really? You think that's going to work?"

Kendall lifted his sword up and James backed away. Before Kendall could strike, the demon disappeared. The force that was holding Logan against his will was gone and the brunet fell to the ground. Kendall was at his side in seconds.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so," Logan replied and Kendall pulled him to his feet. "Where's Dustin?" Logan looked around the dark alley.

A loud groan answered Logan's question and the angel appeared out of the shadows, rubbing his head. "I hate that stupid demon," he said.

"You okay, man?" Kendall asked.

"Just peachy. I hope you killed that asshole" Dustin said.

"No, he ran off."

"What a pus-"

"Don't finish that," Kendall warned.

"Well he is!"

"At least he's gone. Come on, we should go."

The three of them reached Logan's apartment and the brunet felt safe again. Dustin disappeared to the bathroom to clean up, leaving Kendall and Logan alone in the living room. There was an awkward silence between them and Logan knew that he was in loads of trouble.

"Kendall, I'm -"

"Why did you run off! You could have gotten killed!"

"I know."

"No you don't, Logan. This isn't a game. James wants you dead!" Kendall said.

"No, he doesn't. He told me," Logan said.

"Logan, demons are liars. They will say anything just for you to take their side. He does want you dead."

"Why? I'm carrying his demon spawn."

"Once that child is born you are useless to him. If that thing inside of you doesn't kill you then he will. I'm here to make sure that you live and that that thing dies," Kendall said.

"James wants you dead. You're getting in the way," Logan said.

"You don't think I know that? He's been trying to kill me for years and guess what? He can't. Good always wins."

"How are you even considered good? Angels don't kill!"

"We have to when we're told. You just don't get it, do you? That thing is dangerous!" Kendall yelled.

"It's not a thing! It's a baby!" Logan cried.

The angel sighed in frustration. "Please try to understand. Nothing good can come of this child. He's too dangerous."

"Just hear me out for a second. I can raise him good. I can teach him the difference between good and bad. Please?"

"Logan-"

"Please?" The human begged.

Kendall wasn't exactly sure what to do. There was no way for this child to be good; it was just pure evil. Why couldn't Logan understand?

"It's a demon," Kendall said.

"It's also a part of me. He's my son, too. I can raise him the right way. I promise he won't cause any problems."

"Let me talk with the others."

Logan nodded and he departed to his bedroom. The blond ran a hand through his hair and he collapsed on the couch. He didn't understand why Logan was so stubborn about the subject.

"Is it safe to come out?" He heard Dustin call from the bathroom and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he answered and the bathroom door creaked open. Dustin poked his head out and surveyed the room, then he emerged from the small bathroom and took a seat next to his friend.

"I heard yelling. Is everything okay?" The angel asked.

"He doesn't understand that the baby is evil. He wants to keep it."

"Then let him."

Kendall's mouth fell open. "Let him? Why? Then it's wrath would be all over!"

"Then it's Logan's fault. He can deal with the mess," Dustin said.

"You're joking, right? We would have to clean it up. It makes more sense to just kill it and be done with this whole thing."

"True, but if it dies then James would probably keep doing this and we'll be hunting him for another thousand years. I need a break, man."

"You could have stayed home," Kendall pointed out.

"Nah, this is fun," Dustin said.

"Then don't complain. Look, we have to kill it. I'm sure Jo's on my side."

"Why am I on your side?" The two angels looked up to find Jo in the middle of the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dustin asked.

"Busy. Again, why am I on your side?" She asked.

"Uh because we're friends," Kendall replied.

Jo shrugged. "I guess. So what's going on now?"

"Logan wants to keep the kid. I say we let him," Dustin said.

"I say you're stupid. Do you know how insane that is!" Jo cried.

"Thank you! See? I knew you would agree with me," Kendall said.

"Well duh! We can't let him keep it. If I would've known that then I would've killed both of them in the first place."

"Okay, we can't do that. Logan needs to live remember?" Kendall said.

"Oh yeah. Then you better talk some sense into him. He's yours."

"I'm trying okay! He's stubborn!"

"Like you?" Jo said and Kendall glared at her.

"I'm not like that."

"No, you're stubborn, dude," Dustin said.

"Enough! Look, guys I need your help. He really thinks that he can raise it to be good."

"Then he's an idiot. Everyone knows that it can't be saved. It's from hell for crying out loud," Jo said.

"I told him that! I've had people in the past want to keep it, but then it got stronger and they started to realize what it really was. I have to let him learn the hard way," Kendall said.

"If you say so. Just don't turn soft on us okay? We know you love him," Jo said.

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do. It's fine, dude. We won't tell on you," Dustin said.

"Can we get back to the real issue here? James is out looking for him and tonight he got too close. We need to move him somewhere else."

"Where?" Jo asked.

"He did want to see his mom," Dustin said.

"I'm not taking him to Texas so his mom can get killed. I'll figure it out," Kendall said.

"Well call me when you do," Jo said. "I gotta go."

"Where?" Dustin asked.

"I'm trying to find us more help. We're gonna need it," Jo said, then she disappeared.

Kendall groaned loudly and he let his head fall back against the couch. He wasn't exactly sure where he should send Logan, but anywhere was better than here. He couldn't let him get into the wrong hands.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi Guys! I finally finished this chapter. It's kind of long, but the next one is gonna be longer!  
><strong>

The following morning Logan awoke, feeling sore. He remembered last nights events and he figured it was because of that. He forced himself out of bed and he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Logan glanced at himself in the mirror and he wasn't happy with what he saw. His stomach bulged out and he was starting to look sickly. He's heard that women are supposed to get a pregnancy glow, but yet he didn't have that.

Logan's hands found his growing belly and a small smile appeared over his face when he felt his son move. He lifted up his shirt and his eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Bruises were everywhere; covering his stomach completely. He knew James was rough with him last night, but he never touched his stomach. Logan was starting to panic.

"Kendall!" He called. The angel appeared quickly and he caught Logan's reflection in the mirror. Logan turned around and Kendall stepped closer to get a better look.

"Where did these come from?" Logan asked.

"It's getting stronger," Kendall replied.

"You mean the baby did this? How!"

"Logan, I told you that it was a monster. It's growing stronger and stronger everyday. It won't stop until it comes out."

"But I have no idea when my son is supposed to be born," Logan said.

"Please stop saying that. He's not your son," Kendall said.

"Yes, he is."

"Logan-"

"I thought you were going to talk to the others? What did they say?" Logan asked.

"Come on. Let's go into the bigger room." Kendall walked away and Logan huffed in annoyance.

He took one last look in the mirror, then he followed the angel. Dustin was on the couch watching TV, but the girl angel was no where to be found. Logan thought that was strange.

"So where's the other one? The girl?" Logan asked.

"Busy," Kendall replied.

"Yeah that helps. No really?"

"She's trying to find us more help. So far we're not winning."

"Why? Doesn't good always win?" Logan asked.

"Usually, but because of you-"

"Me!"

"You're getting attached, Logan. You think that you can change this thing and you can't. We need to stop it," Kendall said.

"Why can't you be on my side? I can do this. Trust me," Logan said.

"I can't. It's impossible to raise something like this to be good."

"I promise that he won't be demonic in any way. Kendall, I love this baby. My life hasn't been the greatest and now I have something that I can look forward to. Just let me keep him."

Kendall looked to Dustin for help and the other angel just shrugged. Kendall knew that Logan's life hadn't been the greatest, but having a baby that was nothing but evil wasn't going to bring him joy.

"Logan, that child isn't from this world."

"But he's still my son and I love him. I don't care what he is. I can raise him to do the right thing. Please? I need him."

"I say you keep him," Dustin spoke up.

"Come on, man. Not you too?" Kendall said.

"What? He's had a horrible life and maybe this kid will make him happier."

"But it's evil. It's part of James!"

"But it's a part of me, too. He's still human," Logan said.

"Logan, what if you can't change him? Then what?" Kendall asked.

Logan shrugged. "I'll figure it out when I get there."

"There is no figuring it out later. You either let us kill him now or you have to do it later."

"You mean I would have to kill him if he gets out of control?" Logan asked and Kendall nodded his head. "No, no I can't. That's not right!" Logan said.

"That's how it's got to be. Just let us end his life now," Kendall said.

"No, I want him. I'll prove to you that I can do this. Just give me a chance."

Kendall was getting tired of Logan not listening. Every word that was being said to him seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Kendall wasn't sure if Logan could actually raise the child to be good, but there was nothing he could do to change the human's mind. He would just have to let him learn the hard way.

"Okay, he's yours to keep. But just know what you're getting yourself into," Kendall said.

"Thank you. I will keep my promise," Logan said.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall, startling the angel. At first Kendall didn't know how to respond, then he embraced Logan. Brown eyes looked into his and Kendall so badly wanted to kiss the human. The feelings he felt were still there and he was sure that they would never go away. Dustin cleared his throat awkwardly, making the two pull away from each other.

"I'll uh go shower now," Logan said. "Thanks again."

Kendall nodded and Logan disappeared down the hall. Once the sound of the bedroom door closing reached Kendall's ears he let out a heavy sigh.

"What now?" Dustin asked.

"Did I just make a huge mistake?" Kendall replied.

"Eh, kinda. But hey, he wants that thing."

"I regret letting him keep it."

"But it makes him happy. That's why you did it right?" Dustin asked.

"Uh not exactly," Kendall said.

"Oh man. Do I really want to know the real reason?"

"He needs to learn the hard way."

"Dude! That's horrible!" Dustin cried.

"I didn't have a choice. He wouldn't listen to me," Kendall said.

"So then that demon is going to grow up and kill innocent people! He can't deal with that. He's kind of a moron."

"He wants it so badly, then he can deal with it."

"So what we just watch it destroy everything?"

"I'll watch Logan. He won't be alone."

"This is messed up!" Dustin exclaimed.

"You wanted him to keep it, remember?" Kendall reminded his friend.

"Yeah, but I thought you would help him raise it to be holy and stuff!"

"I'm not it's father; James is."

"Ugh! Man, this is screwed up!"

"Dustin, calm down. He wanted this," Kendall said.

"I guess. You're gonna get it, dude. Everyone is expecting you to kill it," the angel said.

"I will when Logan begs me to."

"You're horrible."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Okay, but I still think this is messed up," Dustin said.

Kendall didn't respond. It was messed up, but the angel didn't know what else to do. Logan wasn't listening and this was the only way that the human was going to understand that the baby was dangerous. Kendall just hoped he didn't make a mistake.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan filled his suitcase with his belongings, not exactly sure why he had to pack. Kendall had mentioned him moving to a safer place, but that was all the angel said. Logan figured it was because James was getting too close, but the brunet didn't want to leave. He liked it here and he was sure that Kendall could just guard the apartment for a little while longer. The baby would be here soon and then they wouldn't have to worry so much, but Kendall still insisted that they run away.

Logan zipped up the suitcase and he let out a sigh. He could always hide in Texas with his mother, but he was sure that Kendall would shoot that idea down. Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket and he called Carlos' number. If he had to run away, then he sure as hell wanted Carlos with him.

"Who are you calling?" Logan looked up to find the angel and he turned away from him. Kendall frowned and he stepped closer to the brunet. "I'm sorry," he said.

Logan rolled his eyes and he put the phone away. "For what?"

"For making you leave. You need to understand that this is better for you."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safer," The angel replied.

"But where is that?"

"You'll see."

Logan was sick and tired of not getting a good answer out of the angel. Why couldn't Kendall just tell him? "I'm gonna call Carlos. I at least want him with me," Logan said.

"Okay good. We just need to wait for Dustin then we can leave. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," Kendall said, then he was gone.

Logan rolled his eyes and he stood up from the bed. He grabbed his suitcase, then he went out into the living room to call his friend. Carlos showed up forty five minutes later with a small travel bag in his hand and he greeted his friend with a smile.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

Logan shrugged. "Don't know. Kendall won't tell me."

"Where is he?" Carlos looked around the quiet apartment.

"He said he would be right back."

"So why are we going into hiding?"

"He hasn't told me anything. I'm assuming it's because of James," Logan said.

"You really shouldn't have run off. Not alone with little Andrew here." Carlos patted Logan's belly.

"Andrew?" The brunet questioned.

"Yeah, it means strong. You can call him Andy or Drew for short," Carlos explained.

"Uh no."

"Right, because you don't want him. Sorry I forgot."

"No I'm keeping him, but that's not going to be his name."

Carlos' face lit up. "You mean it? You're really gonna keep him?"

Logan nodded. "Yes. I did a lot of thinking and I want him."

"Yes!" Carlos exclaimed and he pulled Logan into one of his famous bear hugs. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Carlos, you're squishing me," Logan managed to get out.

"Oops, sorry." Carlos pulled away and he patted Logan's belly again. "Sorry, little guy."

The baby kicked and Logan winced in discomfort. His son's kicks never used to be that strong. Kendall was right; it was getting stronger.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, that one just hurt," Logan replied.

"He must be getting pretty big. He grows fast, right?"

"Yeah and he's getting really strong. I have to show you something." Logan lifted up his shirt, exposing his bruised middle. Carlos' eyes widened and he gasped.

"Logan, why...what the hell happened?" He asked.

"He's doing this. Kendall already saw it. I think he's worried," Logan replied.

"How can a baby do that!"

"Carlos, this isn't a normal baby, remember? It's a..." Logan didn't even want to finish his sentence. He knew what it was, but he didn't like saying it out loud. To him it was an innocent child that he was caring for; not a monster from hell.

"I didn't think it could do that! What else has he done?" Carlos questioned.

"I haven't noticed anything else," Logan said.

"Hmm, this is strange, but I still love the little guy. You'll raise him to do the right thing."

"I hope I can. This is going to be hard."

"Don't doubt yourself, Loges. You got this," Carlos said.

Hearing that made Logan feel a little better, but he still wasn't sure if he was capable of raising this child. He wasn't exactly ready to be a parent, especially to a half-demon one, but yet he found himself falling in love with the baby. It was definitely not going to be easy, but he had to try.

The sound of flapping wings filled the apartment and the two men glanced up. Kendall walked over to them and he sat down on the coffee table across from the humans.

"Are you all packed?" He asked and Logan nodded.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"Somewhere safer. We just need to wait for Dustin to get back."

"You're still not answering my question."

Kendall stared at the brunet for a moment, then he turned his attention to Carlos, which upset Logan even more. "Carlos, I appreciate you coming with us. He's going to need you," The angel said.

"No problem. He's my best friend," Carlos said with a smile.

Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. He wasn't bugged with Carlos, but with Kendall. The angel wasn't telling him anything and he was starting to get annoyed. A knock on the door caught their attention and Logan cocked his head in confusion. He knew it wasn't Dustin; he always poofed himself into the room.

"I got it," Carlos said and he jumped up from the couch to answer the door.

"No," Kendall said and he stood up quickly. "Don't answer it."

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Don't."

"Logan?" The burner's ear's perked up at the sound of his name. He knew that voice.

"It's Camille!" He said excitedly.

"Logan, don't answer it," Kendall warned again.

"She's fine. Go away."

"Logan-"

"Leave!"

Kendall let out a sigh, then he vanished. Carlos opened the door and Camille appeared. She smiled and Carlos stepped out of the way to let her in. Logan couldn't believe that she was here. He didn't understand why, but at the same time he didn't care. He stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms around himself so she couldn't see his growing middle.

"Camille, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you. It's been a while," Camille said.

"Yeah, it has."

"Can we talk? Alone?"

Logan nodded his head, then he turned to his friend. Carlos got the hint and he left the apartment. Camille took a seat on the couch and Logan sat down beside her. He was trying to figure out why she was here, but nothing came to mind.

"I'm sorry about how I acted when you told me the truth. It was wrong of me," Camille said.

"No, it's my fault. I was a jerk and I never should have hurt you like the way I did. I'm so sorry," Logan apologized.

"It's okay. I haven't been the best girlfriend in the world. What made you so unhappy?"

"I don't know. I mean, I loved you that's for sure. I guess we just lost our spark."

"Yeah, maybe we can try again? I really miss you," Camille said.

Logan wasn't sure how to respond. The chance to get back with her sounded very inviting, but with the current situation going on, having a relationship wasn't the greatest idea. Logan got rid of her to keep her safe and having her back in his life would be permission for James to hurt her. Logan didn't want that. And of course, there was Kendall to think about. The feelings he had for the angel seemed to get stronger and stronger everyday. He really loved the spiritual being even if Kendall was afraid to love him back.

"Camille, I don't know. There's a lot going on right now," Logan said.

"Oh," Camille's face fell.

"It's not you I swear. My life has just been super crazy lately and having you in it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

Camille chuckled. "Oh, Logan. James isn't going to let anything happen to me."

Logan felt fear takeover his body and he tried to back away from the woman in front of him. Camille's once brown eyes were now black and she wore a sinister smile on her face. It wasn't Camille anymore.

"Who are you?" Logan asked.

"It's me, Logan. Don't you remember me?" Camille asked. It sounded like her, but Logan knew that something evil was possessing her.

"You're not Camille."

"Yes I am. I'm just a little different."

"Camille, I know you're in there. Just fight it," Logan said.

"Can't. James wants you, Logan. I need to bring you to him," Camille said.

"I'm not going."

"I guess you want to do this the hard way."

Logan didn't want to stay and find out, but at the same time he knew he had to do something. He had to save Camille from the demons. She was closer now and Logan felt his back hit the wall. He tried looking for something, anything to try and hold her off, but there was nothing in his reach.

"Come on, Logan. We'll be together forever. Don't you want that?" Camille asked.

"Camille, just let me go. I can help you. James is just using you," Logan said, but the girl wasn't listening.

Her hand came in to contact with his face and she rubbed his cheek lovingly. Logan turned his head away which earned him a hard slap to the face. He was used to her slapping him, but this one was different. It was stronger. Logan was suddenly wishing that he didn't kick Kendall and Carlos out. He needed them.

The door flew open, startling both Camille and Logan. Carlos appeared and Logan felt some relief wash over him.

"Leave him alone!" Carlos exclaimed.

Camille just chuckled. "You think you can stop me?"

"No." A new voice said and the girl turned around to find the angel. "But I can."

Camille backed away in fear as the angel stepped towards her. Before Kendall could do anything else, she fled the apartment. Carlos ran over to his friend and he grimaced at the red mark that was on Logan's face.

"Ouch. She got you good. You okay?" He asked.

"I think so. What the hell just happened!" Logan said.

"James got to her. She's possessed," Kendall answered.

"Then I need to save her. He'll kill her!"

"Logan, you can't go after her. It's too dangerous."

"Just watch me."

"Logan!" Kendall gripped the brunet's wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"Let go!" Logan screamed.

"This is exactly what James wants! It's a trap."

"I need to do something. I won't let them hurt her."

Logan shook the angel off and he grabbed the dagger from the counter top, then he left the apartment, slamming the door hard behind him. The angel sighed sadly and Carlos placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do we go after him?" Carlos asked.

Kendall nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everyone is having a great day! Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me happy! This chapter is really long and that's why it took me forever to finally get it posted. I'm working on the next chapter so that should be up soon. Thanks again!**

Logan didn't know where he was going, but he wasn't going to give up on finding Camille. She was in trouble and it was all because of him. But there was still one question on his mind. How did the demon's find her?

Logan had sent her away so that they wouldn't get close to her, but yet they found her and now she was under their spell. Logan was scared and he was kicking himself for not taking better care of his friends. The last thing he needed was for them to get severely hurt or worse.

The brunet stopped walking when he reached a deserted area and he looked around for any sign of the evil that wanted him. Nothing happened for a while and Logan was starting to grow impatient.

"Come on, James!" He yelled. "I'm right here!"

Again nothing happened and Logan called again for the demon. "Come get me! I'm not scared."

"You should be."

Logan spun around to find Lucy and he felt even more annoyed that James had ignored him.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Busy," the demon said. "With your girlfriend."

"Let her go."

"I can't, but James can."

"Then tell him to leave her alone," Logan said.

"Why don't you tell him yourself? Come on, follow me."

The demon started to walk away and at first Logan wasn't so sure about following the creature. His instincts told him to run in the opposite direction, but he had to save Camille.

The brunet made sure to keep his distance as Lucy led him farther away from the city. He was in a new part that he had never been to and he was starting to get an uneasy feeling. His feet crunched loudly underneath the dirt and his brown eyes scanned the new area. They stopped walking when they came to an abandoned building and Logan's stomach started to twist into uneasy knots.

"He's in there," Lucy said.

"How can I trust you?" Logan asked.

"You can't."

Logan didn't like that answer, but what choice did he have? Camille's life was at stake. The brunet walked slowly to the metal door and he hesitated before he opened it. He didn't know what he was going to find once that door opened and different scenarios started to play in his head. Logan shook his head of all the horrible thoughts and he opened the door. It creaked loudly and Logan peered inside the dark building. His eyes started to adjust and he stepped inside.

The lights turned on quickly, startling the brunet. He looked around for any sign of Camille, but the building seemed to be empty. His first thought was that this was a trap all along, but then James appeared with Camille by his side.

"Logan! Nice of you to drop by," The demon said.

"Let her go," Logan said and the demon chuckled.

"Calm down. Believe me I will. I just needed to borrow her for a second."

"You have me now. So let her go."

"It's not that easy. I want you, Logan."

"I'm here," Logan said.

"Yes, but I don't trust your little angel friends. You need to actually want to be with me, too. You understand?" The demon asked.

"No."

"Look at it this way. You want Camille to be free and happy again and I want you on my side. Let's do an exchange. Understand now?"

"Why do you want me so badly? Don't you just want the kid?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but there's just something about you that I can't explain. You're so..." James was behind Logan now and his breath was running down the back of Logan's neck, making the brunet's skin crawl. "Beautiful."

Logan shook the demon off. "Leave me alone."

"Aw, don't be like that. It's a compliment."

"Just let Camille go."

"Not until I get you in return."

"No! I don't want to go with you!"

"Fine."

"What?" Logan asked, confusion in his voice.

"I said fine," James replied.

"You're lying."

"Of course I'm lying! All you have to do is be mine. That's it."

Logan shook his head. "No. I don't want to be a part of any of this."

"Too late. You're a part of this no matter what. Did you think that I would just disappear once my son was born? Or that you could raise him to be holy like the little angel perched on your shoulder? I swear you human's are something," James said.

"Just leave us alone. Be thankful that I didn't stick a knife in it when I had the chance."

James laughed. "You and I both know that you don't have it in you. You love him too much."

Logan did love the baby and he was very protective of his son. The last thing he wanted was for the demon's to get a hold of the child. Logan wrapped his arms around himself, and that just made the demon laugh more.

"You can't protect him. Come on, Logan. I'm not asking for much."

"I said no."

Logan could tell that the demon was getting upset with him. The hazel eyes grew dark and Logan backed away in fear.

"How about this? You come with me and I won't kill Kendall. Sound better?"

"You wouldn't? He hasn't done anything," Logan said.

"Is that a deal or not?" The demon asked.

Logan didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to be on James' side, but he didn't want Kendall killed either. He was running out of options.

"One..."

Again Logan didn't answer as his brain thought hard for a plan. He silently prayed for Kendall's help.

"Two..."

Logan reached into his pocket, feeling the cool touch of the dagger. He could kill James.

"Three. Going once..."

Logan pulled the dagger on the demon, and the creature from hell backed away in fear.

"Where did you get that?"

"My little angel friends. Let Camille go or I will run this through you."

Logan wasn't sure where the sudden courage came from, but at the moment he didn't care. He was sure Kendall had something to do with it. James' eyes were fearful as they watched the knife closely.

"Isn't Kendall going to come to your aid?" James asked.

"What?" The question caught Logan off guard.

"Do you honestly think you have the strength to kill me without Kendall?"

"He'll be here."

"Is that so? Then pray to your angel. Oh wait! He's not coming."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry, Logan. Lucy is keeping him company."

****BTR****BTR***BTR

Kendall felt more and more frustrated when Logan still didn't show up. He felt like he had been searching for hours, but it had only been minutes. Carlos was starting to worry and there was nothing Kendall could say or do to cheer up the human. The angel was starting to fear the worst himself

"Where is he?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Came Kendall's answer.

"That's not good enough!"

"Carlos, I can't control what he does! This isn't my fault."

"I know," Carlos sighed sadly. "I just wish he wasn't so stubborn!"

"Don't worry. We'll find him," Kendall said and Carlos nodded his head.

The angel didn't even believe himself, but he was just thankful that Carlos did. He was sure that James had found Logan first and he was just hoping that the human had found a way to escape. Kendall felt like the worst guardian in the world for letting Logan slip through his fingers. It was his fault that Logan was in danger.

The angel stopped walking when he spotted a dark figure a few feet away from them and he placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder to stop him. Carlos was confused at first, then his eyes landed on the figure.

"Who-" Carlos started, but he was cut off when the figure approached them. It was Lucy.

"Hello, boys. What brings you out this late?" The demon asked.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall growled.

"He's a little busy right now. Why don't you try again later?"

"Tell me where he is or I will kill you."

"Oh please. You haven't been able to do that in years. I'm just smarter than you," Lucy said.

"Lucy, I'm not here to play games. Where is Logan?"

"James is just talking to him. Don't get your wings in a twist."

"Where are they?" Kendall asked.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Around."

Kendall was getting even more annoyed with the demon. He raised his hand up and flung her a few feet away. The demon hit the ground hard and she let out a painful groan. Kendall reached for his sword and he walked towards her, and he pointed the weapon at her.

"Where are they?" He asked again.

"They're just talking. I swear," Lucy answered.

"I don't care. Where's Logan?"

Lucy pulled herself up and dusted herself off then she stared into the angel's piercing green eyes. "I don't know," she finally said.

"You're lying. Tell me where they are or so help me-"

"I swear!"

"Maybe she doesn't know," Carlos spoke up.

"Carlos, she's lying! All demon's lie!"

"Aw, Kendall. Just listen to the little human," Lucy said.

"Tell me!" Kendall shouted.

Lucy chuckled softly as she walked towards the angel. Kendall held his sword up in defense, ready to strike if she did. Lucy was faster, though and she attacked the angel. Kendall was flung to the side and his sword slid away from him. Lucy's eyes landed on Carlos and the human backed away in fear.

"Don't try anything stupid," she said.

The demon disappeared and Carlos took that as the opportunity to check on his friend. He ran over to Kendall and pulled the angel to his feet.

"You okay?" Carlos asked.

"I think so. Where is she?" Kendall replied.

"She's gone."

"Dammit! She knows where they are!"

"Kendall, relax. We can find him. Maybe they really are just talking," Carlos said.

"Demon's lie, Carlos. Something else is going on."

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan was getting worried when Kendall continued to ignore him. The brunet prayed harder and harder, but still his prayers weren't being answered. Something wasn't right.

"I told you he was busy," James said.

"What did she do to him?" Logan asked.

The demon shrugged. "Don't know and I don't care. Now do we have a deal?"

"If I go with you, you'll leave Kendall and my friends alone?"

"I didn't say anything about them."

"You need to promise to leave my friends and Kendall alone. Deal?" Logan asked.

"Hmm," James rubbed his chin as if in deep thought. "I guess I can do that."

"You have to promise me.

"Okay, I promise."

Logan held out his hand and the demon chuckled. "I don't make deals that way, silly," James said.

"Do we or not?" Logan asked.

James rolled his eyes. "Yes, whatever," He said and he gripped Camille by the arm and threw her towards Logan. "Here, I don't need her anymore."

"Is she herself again?"

"Wait a second. Geez!"

James placed his hand on Camille's forehead and started speaking in a language that Logan didn't understand. Camille shrieked as if she was in pain and Logan could see the dark forces leave her body. She fell limp to the floor and James disappeared. Logan ran to Camille and he pulled her into his arms.

"Camille, wake up!" The girl stirred and her eyes opened. They were brown again.

"Logan? Where am I?"

"You're okay." Logan stood up and he helped Camille up to her feet.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you back at my place."

Logan helped Camille out of the building and they started to make the long journey back. Logan came to a halt when he spotted two figures down the rode and he froze in fear. At first he thought it was the demon's, but he relaxed when the figures came into view. It was Kendall and Carlos.

"Kendall!" Logan called, and he started to walk towards them.

As he got closer, he could tell that Kendall was hurt. Carlos ran over to him and took Camille in his arms so that Logan could approach the angel. Kendall didn't look too beat up; he was just covered in dirt, but the limp he had showed that Lucy did something to him.

"You alright?" Logan asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm more concerned with you," Kendall replied.

"I'm okay. I saved Camille."

Kendall's eyes landed on the girl, then he looked back into Logan's. "How? James wouldn't have let her go so easy."

Logan shrugged. "He didn't need her anymore."

Kendall wasn't buying the story, and he knew that something happened between the two. James wouldn't just give up something so easily. He decided to let it go for now.

"Come on. We need to get her back home and you somewhere safer."

They reached Logan's apartment and the brunet set Camille down on the couch. He handed her a glass of water and she smiled as she took the glass. Logan wasn't sure how he was going to explain everything to her, but he had to try. She deserved to know the truth.

"What happened back there?" Camille asked.

"You were possessed," Logan replied.

"What?"

"You were kidnapped by James. He's a demon."

"Wait, but what did he want with me?"

"To get to me. I have something of his," Logan said.

"Then give it back!" Camille cried.

"It's not that simple. This is going to sound really crazy-"

"And so far nothing hasn't? Just tell me."

"I'm having his child. He's the person I cheated on you with. I'm sorry," Logan said.

"How is that even possible?" Camille asked and Logan shrugged.

"It's a long story. Kendall is-"

"Who's Kendall?"

The angel appeared and Camille jumped. "Sorry," The blond apologized.

"He's an angel. He's here to help me with this," Logan said.

"This is too weird," Camille said.

"I know, but I thought you should know the truth."

"Logan," Kendall said. "We need to get going."

"You're leaving!" Camille exclaimed and Logan nodded his head sadly.

"I have to. It's too dangerous here."

"But what about me? Will James get me again?"

"No," Kendall answered. "Someone is going to watch out for you."

Jo appeared in the room and she smiled warmly at the girl. Camille didn't know what to do at first, then she gave the other angel a small smile. Logan stood up from the couch and Camille jumped up to give him a hug.

"I'll miss you," She whispered.

"I'll miss you, too," Logan said quietly.

Kendall placed his hand on Logan's shoulder, and the brunet pulled away from the hug. Jo took Camille by the hand and led the girl out of the apartment. Logan sighed sadly as he watched his friend leave, then he grabbed his suitcase. A bright light filled the room and Dustin appeared.

"Phew! That took longer than I thought. What did I miss?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Let's just go."

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan had traveled by car and by plane, but being zapped to a new location by an angel was something that he had never experienced before. It was quick, but it felt weird and Logan felt light-headed once his feet touched the ground. It was cold and Logan wrapped his arms around himself to try and keep warm.

"It's snowing!" He heard Carlos cry out and his brown eyes looked around. It was snowing. Where were they?

"This is Minnesota," Kendall answered.

"Minnesota? What are we doing here?" Logan asked.

"I need to keep you safe from James."

"But why this place?"

"Don't worry about it," Kendall said, and he started to walk towards the house that was in front of them.

Logan glanced at his friend, and Carlos just shrugged his shoulders. Dustin grabbed their bags and he followed the other angel into the house. Logan hesitated for a minute, then he followed his friends. The house was dark and full of dust; Logan figured it had been abandoned for a while, and he was wondering why Kendall had dragged them here.

"It's not much, but it will keep you safe," Kendall said.

"Where do we sleep?" Logan asked.

"Follow me."

Kendall led them up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms that the house had to offer. Dustin set Logan's suitcase down on the floor, then he plopped down on the bed.

"It's comfy," The angel said.

"Get off," Kendall scolded. "That's for Logan."

Dustin scoffed and he climbed off the bed. Logan was still confused, but he decided not to ask any questions. The night progressed and Logan found himself starting to relax in the new environment. He tossed and turned on the bed as he tried to get comfortable, but sleep never came. Logan threw the blankets off in a huff and he quietly made his way downstairs.

The living room was filled with a dim glow and the smell of smoke filled the brunet's nose. The fire place was burning and Kendall was sitting silently in front of it. The other angel and Carlos weren't around, and Logan took this as the chance to talk to his guardian alone. He sat down beside the blond and Kendall didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"You should be sleeping," He finally said.

"I can't. What is this place?" Logan asked, and he looked around the small room.

"This house used to belong to someone. They're gone now."

"Obviously. What happened to them?"

"It's a long story that I don't think you'll understand," Kendall said.

"Try me."

Kendall eyed the brunet for a moment, then he let out a heavy sigh. "There's something i've been hiding from everyone. I'm afraid to tell them. I'm afraid to tell you."

"Just tell me. I can handle it," Logan said.

"Katie Knight used to live here. She was an only child and I used to watch over her."

"Okay, so you've been a guardian to everyone. Big deal."

"No, she was different. She was a child that I let live."

"Wait, she was part demon?" Logan asked and Kendall nodded his head. "I thought you always killed them?"

"I normally do, but she was different. Her mother begged me to spare her and I gave in. She promised me that she would raise her differently and that Katie would grow up to be a normal child," Kendall said.

"Did she?"

Kendall shook his head. "At first she did seem normal, but as she got older, her powers got stronger. Her mother couldn't keep up and that's when I stepped in. She begged me not to, but I didn't have a choice. I had already made the mistake of not killing her in the first place."

Logan didn't know how to respond and he sat there quietly for a few minutes. He figured Kendall was telling him this story so that he could learn from it, but that didn't mean that he was going to give the child up. He had to raise his son the right way.

"Kendall, I'm still going to keep him. He'll be different," Logan said.

"That's what Jennifer told me and look what happened. Katie was a great kid and I loved her like she was my littler sister, but what she had inside her was stronger and she couldn't control it. I hate myself everyday for what I did."

"I can do this. I promise that I can. Give me that chance."

Kendall let out a sigh and he nodded his head. "If you can't just let me handle it. Promise?"

"I can do this, Kendall. Don't worry about it," Logan said.

"Okay."

Logan rested his head on the angel's shoulder and the blond grasped Logan's hand in his own. The moment was sweet and Logan didn't want it to end, but it was interrupted when a sharp pain ran through Logan's abdomen. The brunet hissed in pain and pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I don't know. I think I'm okay," Logan replied.

Kendall didn't believe the brunet, but he wasn't going to push it. The pain went away, but Logan knew it would be back. The baby would be here soon.

**A/N: Yup, the baby is on the way! That chapter is going to be really intense! I will update as soon as I can!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry guys about this getting deleted. People were making a big deal because I wrote it the way I wanted too. They don't understand that this is my story. Thanks to my sister for using my account to try and stick up to those jerks. I appreciate it :)  
><strong>

Something was definitely wrong with Logan, everyone could see it when he walked into the kitchen the following morning. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent and his once ivory color was now a sickly pale. How he transformed into this overnight was something that had everyone puzzled. Obviously it was from the child inside of him and Kendall just hoped that things didn't get any worse. He couldn't stand seeing Logan this way.

Logan couldn't stand to see himself like this either, but there was nothing that he could do about it. All he cared about right now was caring for his son and making sure that he was alright. The last thing on the brunet's mind was caring for himself. He just wanted his son to be healthy.

"Dude, you look awful." Carlos was the first to speak up, not caring if he offended his friend.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that," Logan said with a roll of his eyes.

"He's right. You look gross," Dustin said.

"Enough please! I know I look bad and I don't feel any better. Can we just let it go?"

"Logie, you don't need to snap at us. You just look different because the baby is sucking everything from you," Kendall said.

"Sucking?" Carlos questioned. "I thought it was part demon not part vampire?"

"It is a demon, but it's gaining strength by taking from Logan."

"You guys are still talking about it. I don't want to hear it," Logan said and he stormed out of the room.

"Please tell me his attitude disappears when the baby is born," Carlos said.

"God help us," Dustin said quietly.

"I'll go talk to him. Go get Carlos something to eat and make another fire."

Dustin groaned. "Why me? I don't want to get any wood."

"Use your powers!" Kendall said, then he was gone.

Dustin rolled his eyes and mumbled something about his friend, then he left the house with Carlos. The door was locked when Kendall reached the bedroom, but that didn't stop him. He slightly moved his fingers to the side and the door slowly opened with a creak. Logan sat up on the bed quickly when the door opened unexpectedly and he let out an annoyed sigh.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To talk." Kendall walked into the room and the door shut behind him.

"Not now please. I just want to be alone."

"Logan, don't get upset because of what's happening. You knew it was going to be like this."

"I look like I'm dying. It's freaking me out okay! Sorry for being human."

"You're not. The child is just stronger than you," Kendall said.

"Will I even survive this?" Logan asked.

Kendall hesitated for a minute, which worried the brunet even more. "Yes," he finally answered. "I won't let you get hurt."

"Okay. I won't bite your head off anymore. I guess I just want this to be over."

"It almost is."

Logan nodded his head in agreement. A dull pain ran through his lower abdomen and he shut his eyes tightly. This didn't go unnoticed by the angel and he laid a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. The pain wasn't as bad as the one last night, but that didn't mean it wasn't painful. Logan didn't know where these sudden cramps were coming from, but he had an idea.

"What's going on?" He asked, hoping Kendall had a better answer.

"I think it's starting," the angel said.

"What's starting? Is this labor?"

"I think so."

"But how? It hasn't been long enough for me to be in labor!"

"It grows fast, Logan."

Logan groaned and his head fell back against the wall. "What do I do?" He asked.

"Just let it happen. Let us know if it gets more painful. We'll help you," Kendall said.

"I'm not ready for this baby. I can't do this."

"This is what you wanted. Remember that."

The angel disappeared from the room and Logan let out a sad sigh. He knew this is what he wanted, but now his decision scared him out of his mind. He wasn't ready for a baby; he had no supplies and he didn't know how to be a parent. Logan was starting to wonder if he made a mistake.

The following day was no better for Logan and he could feel the child getting stronger and himself getting weaker. The pain he was feeling was still there and he knew it was only going to get worse. He didn't know anything about giving birth especially when he would be birthing a demonic child. Logan was absolutely terrified, but he did this to himself.

Carlos was getting worried about his friend. Logan was looking thin and frail, and the Latino was praying that he would get better. Carlos was excited about being an uncle, but not if it was going to cost him his best friend.

"You okay, buddy?" He asked, and Logan didn't respond.

The brunet was curled up on the couch and he was staring out into space. The house wasn't cold by any means, but yet Logan was shivering like he had been out in the cold weather. Dustin raised his hand and the flames in the fireplace got stronger, but the human still couldn't find warmth. Everyone was worried, especially Kendall.

"What do we do, man?" Dustin whispered. "He's sick."

"There's nothing we can do. The child is too strong," Kendall replied.

"We should have killed it in the first place."

"Then Logan would be dead. Those weren't our orders."

"You're not even following the orders! You're letting it live!" Dustin hissed.

"You wanted him to keep it, did you not?" Kendall reminded the other angel.

"Yes, but...forget it. There has to be something we can do. He's not doing well."

"I know, but we can't stop it. Don't worry. He'll survive this."

A hush fell over the two angel's when Carlos approached them, and Kendall gave the human a sympathetic smile.

"What's wrong with him? He won't eat and he's freezing," Carlos said.

"The child is taking from him. We can't stop what it's doing," Kendall said.

"At all? What if he dies?"

"He won't. I won't allow it."

"What do we do?" Carlos asked.

"Just wait. He's been having contractions so the baby will be here soon," Kendall said.

"He hasn't told me that. Don't we need supplies?"

Kendall nodded. "Go with Dustin and get some. There's a small store not far from here."

The sound of Logan's cries caught their attention and Carlos rushed to his friend. Logan was clutching his stomach tightly and he cried out again when it tightened. Carlos tried comforting his friend, but everything he tried didn't help.

"Guys, do something!" He cried.

The angels rushed over and Kendall tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't stop the labor and he would just have to let it progress, but he was going to try and make it less painful. He placed his hand on Logan's stomach and the brunet screamed in pain. Kendall was puzzled; he wasn't hurting him.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Carlos cried.

Kendall yanked his hand away. "I'm not doing anything."

He tried to touch Logan again and the human backed away. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

"Logan, I'm trying to help you."

"Get away!"

Dustin pulled the blond away and that's when Logan calmed down. Kendall didn't understand; none of the other human's acted like this towards him. They begged for him to help them in anyway that he could.

"What's going on?" He asked and Dustin shrugged.

"Maybe it's because of what you are?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take Carlos. Just don't get hurt okay?"

"I'll be fine."

The angel nodded, then he approached Carlos and helped him off the floor. It was obvious that the human didn't want to leave his friend, but there were things that needed to be done. Kendall slowly approached Logan again, and this time the brunet didn't back away. Kendall sat beside him and their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," Logan said. "I didn't mean that."

"It's okay. It just doesn't like it when I touch you," Kendall said.

"No, I don't like it. You'll kill him."

"Logan, I'm not a threat to you. I gave you my word."

"I know, I know. I just feel scared."

"I guess that's supposed to be normal. I'm not going to hurt you. Nothing is."

Logan nodded his head and he turned away from his guardian. Another contraction started up again and he cried out from the pain. Kendall grasped his hand and tried to comfort the brunet, but the pain was still there. Every few minutes Logan would cry and writhe from the excruciating pain that he was in. Kendall would try to help him, but Logan would just push him away. The angel didn't know what to do.

Dustin and Carlos returned, and the Latino set all of the supplies down on the coffee table. That caught Logan's attention and his brown eyes wandered over the items. Diapers, bottles, wipes, formula and a couple of blankets covered the table. Logan felt a little better now that he had something's for his son, but still knowing that he had to give birth scared him. He wasn't ready.

"Hey," Carlos said and Logan's head snapped up in his direction. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. I knew labor was painful, but I didn't think I would ever have to experience it. You didn't have to do that by the way," Logan replied.

"What? This? It's okay. You needed this stuff."

"I'll pay you back. I promise."

"Dude, it's fine. It's not much but it should get you through a few days right?"

"I hope so. Thanks again."

Carlos smiled. "No problem."

Another contraction ripped through Logan's abdomen and the brunet cried out loudly. The pain lasted longer than the others and he knew he was running out of time. He was terrified about having the baby, and he was afraid of James finding them. Kendall assured him that they were safe, but Logan couldn't find it in himself to believe the angel. James was a powerful being, too.

"Just breathe, Loges!" Carlos tried to help his friend get through the pain, but nothing seemed to work.

Logan gripped his friends' hand and squeezed it tightly as he waited for the contraction to end. It finally stopped and Logan released Carlos' hand.

"Sorry," he apologized when he realized he had squeezed too hard.

"It's fine. This is nothing compared to what you're going through," Carlos said.

"I wish the angel's could stop it, but I guess they're not that powerful."

"Hey!" Dustin's voice boomed, startling the human's. "We are very powerful!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just in a lot of pain. I didn't mean it."

"Logan, we wish we could help, but it's very strong. It's even stronger than James," Kendall said.

Logan groaned. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. "Why did you have to tell me? I'm scared enough as it is."

"It's almost over."

Logan didn't believe his guardian, but the angel was right. Labor didn't last forever and Logan knew he would soon see the light at the end of the tunnel. He prayed silently for it to end soon. He couldn't take the pain anymore.

His body was tortured by another contraction and he let out a scream of misery. This one was stronger than before. His pants suddenly felt wet and he gasped in shock.

"I think my water broke," he said and he looked down at the wet spot on his sweats.

"That's good right?" Carlos asked.

"Yes and no," Kendall said. "It means labor is progressing faster, but the contractions are going to be worse."

"Oh so you're a doctor now? I know that!" Logan snapped.

Kendall was taken aback by the brunet's, and he tried not to take it to heart. He knew Logan was going to be super moody during this stage.

"Damn, he's a super bitch isn't he?" Dustin whispered to him and Kendall nodded his head.

"How long until the baby arrives?" Carlos asked, hoping to hear something positive.

"Don't know. It could take hours for all we know," Logan replied.

Carlos sighed sadly. He was really hoping for a better answer. Logan wasn't so thrilled with his response either, but he didn't know how long it was going to take for the kid to come out. He may be a genius, but he didn't know everything.

His eyes squeezed shut when he was hit with another contraction. He was sick of dealing with all the pain and suffering, but he wasn't even done. The worst part wasn't here yet.

"I want this thing out of me!" He cried and his friends just looked at him with sympathy.

"Almost, buddy," Carlos assured.

"Oh don't give me that crap!"

Kendall placed his hand on Carlos' shoulder when he noticed the hurt expression on his face. Both of them knew Logan wasn't really like this, but it still hurt.

"Guys, I'm sorry. It just hurts," Logan said.

"We know. Just hold on," Kendall said.

Another contraction hit and to make it worse a huge amount of pressure started to build up. Logan knew what that meant. He was out of time.

"Guys, I think I gotta push."

"What? Now?" Carlos asked.

"Yes now!"

"What do we do!" It was obvious that Carlos was starting to panic.

"I need you to deliver the baby."

Carlos looked at his friend in disbelief. "You're joking. I'm not a doctor! You are!"

"Carlos, calm down! I need you to do this," Logan said.

"I can't! What if I mess up?"

"You won't. I'll help you. Please?"

Carlos slowly nodded his head. He was making a mistake; he just knew it.

"What do we do?" Dustin asked.

"Look out for James," Kendall replied. "I don't trust him."

Logan gripped his stomach tightly when his body was wracked with another contraction. The pressure was still there and it was starting to feel worse. The baby was definitely coming.

"Carlos!" Logan screamed.

"I'm here, buddy. What do I do?" Carlos asked.

"Help me! Please!"

"Let's move him somewhere else," Kendall said.

Loud banging on the door caught the group's attention and they froze. Kendall knew it wasn't anything good behind the door, and he reached for his sword.

"Go," He instructed.

"Where?" Dustin asked.

"Hide in the basement. Don't come out until I say."

"Dude, we are not leaving without you."

"Go!" Kendall yelled.

Dustin had no choice but to listen and he led the two human's away. Kendall wasn't sure how the demon's found them, and the only thing on his mind was keeping his friends safe. He slowly approached the door and it flew open with a strong force. Lucy entered the house and she gripped the angel tightly by his jacket.

"Miss me?" She smirked.

Kendall was thrown hard against the wall and he hit the floor with a thud. His head throbbed painfully and his vision was starting to fade. The last thing he saw was Lucy standing over him, then everything went black.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

When Kendall came to, he was no longer in the house. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, but he still couldn't make out where he was. He tried to leave the spot he was in, but he couldn't move. The sounds of chains reached his ears and he knew he stuck. The lights turned on quickly and he shut his eyes because it was so bright. He heard footsteps approaching and he looked up to find Lucy walking towards him. He looked around his surrounding's and he found himself in an abandoned warehouse of some sort.

"Wakey, wakey. Sleep well?" The demon asked.

"Where am I?" Kendall questioned.

"Somewhere away from your friends. I picked this place out myself. It's cute, right? No one can hear you here."

"Let me go!"

"No need to yell."

"Let me go now or-"

"Or what? You'll kill me? You'll call for help?" Lucy asked.

"Someone will find me," Kendall said.

"You could call Dustin, but he's dealing with a lot already. I'm surprised that you left him in charge. Is he capable of that?"

"Go to hell!"

"What is with you guys saying that? I've been there already! It sucks and I'm never going back."

"I'll send you back myself and you'll never get out."

"I'm so scared. Look, no one is coming for you. So nice try," The demon said.

"Jo will."

The demon laughed. "You honestly think she will be here. This is her fault."

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"She told me where you were hiding. Now what friend would do that?"

"You're lying. Jo would never betray me."

"She just did."

"She'll be here. She would never do that."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Why don't I get her for you? She's around here somewhere."

The demon walked away and Kendall took that as the opportunity to break free of his confines. The chains around his wrist didn't budge and he sighed in defeat. Lucy returned and she threw Jo at Kendall's feet. The blonde angel looked up into the familiar green eyes and Kendall could see a trail of blood flowing down the side of her head.

"Jo!" He cried.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry," Jo said quietly.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled the angel to her feet. "This is your fault. Remember that." The demon said.

Jo got tossed to the side and Kendall screamed for her. The demon glared and slapped Kendall as hard as she could.

"I'll be back later. I'm sure James is going to need my help."

Lucy left the building and the door slammed shut. The sting in Kendall's face started to diminish and he gave Jo all of his attention.

"I'm sorry," Jo said, and tears started to run down her face.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"She tried to hurt Camille and I. I swear I didn't mean to tell her."

"It's okay. We'll get out of here."

"How? You can't even break free," Jo said.

"I'll figure it out. I need to get to Logan before James does," Kendall said.

Kendall used all his strength to try and break free, but it was no use. Lucy had used a spell to keep him bonded. The only way to get loose was to defeat the demon.

"Jo, you have to send her back to hell. It's the only way I can break free."

Jo shook her head. "No, I can't. I can't go up against her."

"Trust me. You can."

"She's too powerful."

"Jo!" Kendall raised his voice and the other angel cowered. "We don't have a choice. Logan will die if you don't help me."

"Kendall, there has to be another way. I can't do it," Jo said.

"Please! You can do it."

Jo slowly nodded her head and she wiped her tears away. She had to go up against the demon. That was the only way to save her friends.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan screamed as his body was wracked with another contraction. They were right on top of each other, and Logan felt like he would pass out from the pain. Hot tears ran down his face as his body continued to be tortured. Carlos was by his side, whispering comforting things to him, but nothing was helping.

Dustin could only watch from the corner. He didn't know what to do now that Kendall wasn't here. The blond had yet to return and Dustin knew that the demon's had taken him. The angel wanted to leave the house to save his friend, but he was given orders and he had to obey.

"Carlos," Logan whimpered and his friend gripped his hand tightly.

"Shh. I'm here, buddy," Carlos assured.

He hated seeing his friend hurting, but there was nothing that he could do to take the pain away. He wanted to this to end just as much as everyone else did.

Logan arched his back as he felt another wave of contractions and he let out a scream. The urge to bear down was still present and Logan couldn't fight it anymore. He gave in to what his body demanded and he pushed as hard as he could.

"Loges, wait!" Carlos cried and he quickly got to work on removing the brunet's sweat pants. The small light hanging from the ceiling didn't give much light to see, but Carlos could still make out the baby's head. "I see his head!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Logan stopped to try and catch his breath, but he didn't get much time to rest. Another contraction hit and he started to push again. He felt as if he was being ripped apart and his lower half burned. He wanted this to end. He wanted to die.

"I can't do this!" He cried out.

"Logan, you have to. He's right there. You're doing great!" Carlos encouraged.

Logan shook his head. "It hurts. I cant do it."

"Yes you can."

Logan reached for his dagger and he tried to give it to Carlos. "Here. Just cut him out of me."

"What? No! I'm not going to do that. You'll die!" Carlos cried.

"I don't care. Just get him out."

"Dustin!" Carlos screamed and the angel snapped out of his funk. He was at the human's side in seconds.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"Logan's lost it. He wants me to cut it out."

"Please?" Logan begged. "I can't do this."

"Hey, you can. Kendall knew you could," The angel said.

"He's not here!" Logan screamed.

Logan was terrified to know that his guardian wasn't around. He had counted on Kendall to be there for him and the angel failed. Logan was alone.

"He'll be here!" Dustin yelled. The angel was just as worried about his friend. He wanted Kendall back.

The urge to push returned and Logan bore down, screaming as he felt the pain intensify. Carlos encouraged him to keep going, but Logan couldn't do it. The pain was unbearable.

"No, don't stop! He's right there, Loges. You can do this."

Logan knew he couldn't give up, even if that was the thing he wanted to do the most. Never in his life had he experienced any kind of pain like the one he was feeling now. But he couldn't give up. He had to keep going.

He started to push again and he cried out when he felt the burning sensation return. He could feel his son's head getting closer and closer, and he pushed with all his might. He gasped when he felt the baby's head come out and he stopped to catch his breath. Carlos encouraged him to keep going and that's exactly what Logan did.

He reached for a comforting hand and he found one. Dustin gripped his hand tightly, hoping that the human would find some sort of comfort in it. Logan did and he gave the angel a small smile. Logan felt his stomach tighten again and he let out a blood curdling scream as he started to push again. The contraction ended and Logan was able to rest again. The sound of clapping filled the room and Logan's head snapped up. A figure emerged from the shadows and Logan felt fear overwhelm him.

"Well done, Logan. You're doing great." James smiled.

Dustin rose to his feet. "Get out."

"Calm down. I'm just here for the show. I have every right to be here. It's my son after all."

"I said get out."

James rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you were going to be trouble. You know with Kendall gone and everything."

"Where is he?" Logan asked.

"Around. I'm sure he's fine," James replied.

"Let him go or I will rip you apart," Dustin growled.

"I'm not scared of you. You're just a pathetic angel that couldn't follow orders. Man, I was so close that day all because you screwed up. It's okay though. My second chance is here."

"You'll never get that chance."

"Watch me."

James used his strength to throw the angel backwards and Dustin hit the wall hard, then he fell to the floor. He groaned and tried to get up, but the evil force that James was using prevented him from doing so. James walked over to the human's and Carlos tried to back away.

"Not so fast. Keep going. I want this kid out quickly," James said.

Logan screamed for his friend's help and Carlos gave him his attention. For a moment, Carlos forgot all about the demon standing beside him. All he could think about was Logan.

"Push! Come on, Logan! Push!" He encouraged.

Logan's head fell back as another scream ripped through his throat. James watched with pure satisfaction and an evil grin spread across his face. The pain was getting worse and Logan could feel his body getting weaker. He didn't have the strength to continue.

"Carlos, I can't. I can't," he said.

"Yes, you can. You're almost done. I promise," Carlos said.

James rolled his eyes. He knew he would have to take matters into his own hands. "You think this is bad? I'll make it worse," he threatened.

"Leave me alone," Logan said.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now keep going."

The demon placed his hand over Logan's stomach and the brunet screamed as the pain was at its worst. The contractions seemed a hundred times stronger now and all Logan could think about was the horrible pain. His body demanded him to get the child out and he did his best to do so. He wanted this to end.

His screams of pain filled the small room and all the demon could do was laugh. This was his favorite part. Logan screamed again as he was hit over and over with pain.

"Oh God!" He cried out and tears started to run down his face.

"God?" James laughed. "Where is your God?"

Logan ignored the demon and he prayed silently for the pain to disappear. He could hear Carlos continuing to encourage him and gave it his all. He pushed as hard as he could, and soon the baby was slipping from his body. His head fell back against the cold floor and he tried to catch his breath.

"He's here, Loges. He's here!" Carlos said excitedly as he cradled the newborn.

Logan looked up weakly and he smiled at the sight of his son. The baby had dark hair like his, and he had ten fingers and toes. He was perfect.

James looked down at the newborn and he smiled. "Perfect."

He gripped Carlos by his t-shirt and he pulled him to his feet. Carlos looked into the hazel eyes with fear and he tried to get away.

"You're done here," the demon, then he threw Carlos across the room.

Logan screamed for his friend, but he didn't answer. Carlos groaned quietly, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

"Let him go!" Logan screamed, and the demon chuckled.

"I will...eventually." James reached for the baby and he raised him up. "He's here and it's all thanks to you."

"Give me my son."

"You're son? He's mine. All you did was carry him for me. Thanks by the way."

"Give him back!"

"No need to be snippy." The demon said and he turned to walk away.

"You promised not to hurt my friends," Logan said.

James rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. He turned around. "That's the thing about us demon's, Logie-bear. We lie."

"Leave them alone. Let Kendall go."

"I will. After I have a little fun with him!"

"No!"

"Calm down. Bye!"

James turned on his heel to leave and Logan reached for the knife. He raised it, ready to strike the demon, but he didn't get the chance. His arm felt like it was on fire and he dropped the weapon with a scream. James turned around with a mischievous grin upon his face.

"Did you really think I would let you kill me?" He asked. The demon picked the knife and he looked at it closely. "Good thing I have this now. Don't want it in the wrong hands."

"Burn in hell!" Logan screamed.

"I already did. It's your turn."

James plunged the knife into Logan's stomach and the brunet gasped. The knife twisted painfully into his flesh and Logan tried to hold back the scream that was fighting to escape. The demon let go of the knife and he chuckled.

"You said you wouldn't kill me," Logan choked out.

"Again, we lie. And did you really think that I forgot about our little deal? You'll be with me forever...in hell," James said.

"Kendall, will kill you. Good always wins."

"Not this time."

James started to walk away and he gave a little wave when he reached the stairs. "See you in hell." Was the last thing he said.

Logan turned his attention to the knife and he reached out for it, crying out when his hand wrapped around the handle. He knew it had to come out, but he couldn't pull it. Carlos was able to move again and he ran over to his friend. Tears were running down his face.  
>Logan, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." Carlos said, and his eyes landed on the knife. He reached for it and Logan cried out.<p>

"Don't touch it!" Logan said.

"I have to, buddy. It's okay."

Carlos looked in the direction that Dustin was in and he screamed for his help. The angel came over as fast as he could and he fell to his knees beside the human's. Blood was soaking Logan's shirt and the angel could see the life leaving the brunet's brown eyes.

"Do something! Please!" Carlos cried.

Dustin nodded his head and placed his hand over the wound, but nothing happened. He tried to concentrate, but again nothing happened.

"I can't," he said quietly.

"No!" Carlos screamed. "You have to help him."

"It's not working. We need Kendall."

"Carlos, it's okay. This is my fault," Logan said.

"No! I'm not going to let you die!"

"It's okay."

Tears started to run down Carlos' face and Logan reached for his hand to comfort him. It was Logan's fault for making that deal, and he was regretting the whole thing. He could feel himself slipping away and he tried to hold on. He wanted Kendall by his side, but his guardian was no where to be found. Logan prayed quietly for the angel. He needed him

**A/N: Not changing it so HA!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but there was some issues on this site. And by that I mean I was getting bullied because the person didn't like how I wrote the last chapter. My sister did leave a review for them to see, but the dork used my login so just ignore that. If you guys see anymore mean reviews can you please report them. No one deserves to be bullied for writing their story THEIR WAY. Thank you all to my readers who have stuck by me. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Jo didn't know where Lucy had run off to, but the angel wasn't going to give up so easily. She had to save her friends. Jo was tired of being afraid and this time Lucy had crossed the line. The angel wasn't going to tolerate the demon anymore and she was going to make sure that Lucy had her one way ticket back to hell.

The streets were empty and Jo stopped and looked around, hoping to see a glimpse of the enemy. But she didn't.

"Okay, here it goes," she said quietly to herself. She wasn't prepared to summon the demon, but right now she didn't have a choice. "Lucy! Where are you!" She yelled.

It took a while for a response, but Lucy showed up. Jo could make out a dark figure walking towards her and she tried not to show her fear. She had to save Kendall.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Jo, so nice to see you again. I'm surprised you left Kendall all alone"

"Let him go, Lucy. He hasn't done anything."

"Try telling that to James. He's the one who gave me the orders," the demon said.

"Let him go now or I will make sure you never step foot on earth again," Jo growled.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Please. You don't have the balls to do it. You're scared of me."

"Not this time."

"Oh really? Then come on. Do it."

Jo was expecting Lucy to start a fight, not taunt her and the angel didn't know what to do. Lucy started to laugh, making Jo even more angry.

"See! I knew you couldn't do it."

Jo raised her right hand up towards the demon and with her strength she tossed the demon backwards like a rag-doll. Lucy hit the ground hard, but she didn't let that stop her. She was on her feet in minutes, ready to fight back. Lucy gripped Jo by the throat and the angel gasped. Jo couldn't move and she was starting to realize that she was done for.

"Now how about I send you back?" Lucy said.

Jo tried desperately to get free, but Lucy appeared stronger. Jo knew if she let Lucy win that Kendall and all her friends would be dead. She couldn't let that happen. Jo shoved the demon hard and Lucy stumbled backwards. Jo wrapped her hand around Lucy's throat.

"I guess you got stronger. Send me back. I don't care. James will set me free," Lucy said.

"Not if we kill him," Jo said.

Jo squeezed the demon's throat hard and she started to chant the spell that would send the demon back. Lucy chuckled at first, but then she felt the chant working and she let out a scream. Lucy's body convulsed and Jo forced herself to hang onto the demon as tight as she could. Jo continued to chant and she felt herself getting stronger. Another painful scream ripped through Lucy's throat, then she was gone.

Jo looked around to make sure that the demon was really gone and a small smile appeared over her face when she realized that she has succeeded. She finally beat Lucy. Jo rushed back to the building where Kendall was and she was greeted by the blond angel.

"You got out?" Jo questioned.

"Because of you. Thank you," Kendall said.

"Don't ever have me do that again please?"

Kendall chuckled. "I promise. " His expression turned serious. "We have to get to Logan. Something doesn't seem right.

Jo nodded her head and the angels disappeared.

***BTR****BTR***BTR

Carlos couldn't take it anymore. His friend was dying and no one could do anything about it. Dustin had tried and tried, but he wasn't strong enough. It seemed like only Kendall could do it, but yet the other angel wasn't here. Carlos was worried about him, too but Logan was the only thing on his mind. He wanted his best friend to be okay.

Logan coughed and Carlos could see the blood dripping down the side of his mouth. Carlos couldn't contain his sobs anymore and they all escaped. Logan weakly reached for his friends' hand to comfort him.

"Carlos, it's okay. Don't cry," Logan said, quietly.

"Loges, I can't lose you. We've been through everything and...and..."

Carlos sobbed loudly and Dustin could only watch with a sad expression on his face. This wasn't how it was supposed to be; they were supposed to win and keep Logan and the baby safe. That didn't happen and for some reason Dustin felt like it was his fault. Again he had let the demon's win. He didn't want to be a failure anymore.

Dustin stood up from the cold, cement floor. He was going to end this once and for all.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"To kill James. He will not get away with this," The angel replied.

"No! Please don't leave us! We need you."

"Carlos, James is out there and I need to stop him. Who else is going to do it!"

"Kendall! You said he would come back."

Dustin let out a sigh. "I'm not so sure about that anymore."

"Please! You can't leave us. Please don't go!" Carlos begged.

Dustin didn't know what to say or do. Leaving them would be harsh and he would be disobeying his orders, but he was sick of the orders being given to him. He knew that something was wrong and he wasn't going to sit around and do nothing.

"Carlos-"

A bright light filled the room and Dustin gasped when he saw a tall form come closer to them. He knew exactly who it was.

"Kendall?"

The light died down, exposing the missing angel. Dustin pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tight. He thought for sure that Kendall was dead. Dustin pulled away and Kendall smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey? That's all you can say is 'hey'! You left us!"

"It wasn't my fault. Lucy captured me, but Jo sent her back," Kendall said.

"Where is she?" Dustin asked, and his question was answered when she appeared in the room.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked and Dustin let out a sad sigh before turning back to the human's.

Kendall's eyes landed on the two forms and his heart sank at the sight of Logan. He quietly approached them and he kneeled down beside Logan. Brown eyes met green and Logan smiled weakly at his guardian.

"I knew you would come back."

"Logie, I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to have happened."

"It's okay. Things happen for a reason."

"I promised to keep you safe and-"

"Just keep my son safe," Logan said.

"I'll bring him back and you'll help me," Kendall said.

"It's too late for me, but you can. Keep him safe."

Kendall could feel tears running down his face and he tried to keep more from falling. He was supposed to be there for Logan and keep him safe at all times, and he failed. What kind of guardian angel was he? He had let everyone down. He had let evil win.

"No, I'm not going to let you die."

Kendall placed his hand over the stab wound and Logan cried out from the contact. Kendall shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on the healing, but nothing was happening. His eyes opened and they landed on the wound he was trying to heal. He pulled his hand away and found it covered in blood.

"What's going on? You should be healed," he said quietly.

"You can't," Logan said.

"Why?"

"The deal I made with James. He said if I went with him then he would leave you alone."

"Logan, why would you do that? I can't help you. You belong to him now."

"I just wanted you safe. I'm sorry."

Kendall felt angry tears run down his face. Logan was dying and there was nothing that he could do about it. James had to pay for everything that he did.

"Logie, I'm sorry. This is my fault."

Logan reached for Kendall's hand and he gave it a comforting squeeze. "It's mine. I wasn't thinking."

"I swear I will help you. I will do anything in my power to stop this."

Logan shook his head. "Just save my son. Get him back."

"I'm not going to lose you. I...I love you."

"I love you too."

Kendall squeezed Logan's hand tightly when more tears started to leak from his eyes. He wish he had told Logan the truth about how he felt sooner. He wasn't going to let the one he loved die.

"I'm sorry for everything. I love you so much," Kendall said.

Logan smiled weakly. "I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Please don't go. I can fix this."

Logan knew it was possible if James was destroyed, but Logan was running out of time. He could feel himself slipping away, but he was going to try to hold on. He just wanted to hear one more thing.

"Kendall, protect my son. That's all I want."

"But-"

"Please?" Logan begged.

Kendall slowly nodded his head. "I promise."

That's all Logan wanted. If he couldn't survive this, then it just made sense for his son to. Logan felt at peace now and he started to give up the fight. He always heard of people seeing a bright light, but he figured he wasn't as special. He didn't see anything;all he could see was the sad faces that he was leaving behind. He trusted Kendall to keep an eye out for them. His eyes fluttered closed and the hand he gave Kendall to hold fell limp. He was gone.

"Logie?" Kendall asked quietly, hoping to get an answer. He never did. "No! Logan, no!"

Carlos sobbed loudly and Jo rushed over to comfort him. Kendall screamed for Logan to come back, but nothing happened. Dustin placed a hand on the blond's shoulder to consolidate him and that's when Kendall lost it. He threw himself over Logan's lifeless body and cried.

He gripped Logan's bloody shirt, asking him over and over again to come back. He needed Logan. He loved him.

"I'm sorry, Logie. It should have been me. It should have been me."

Dustin grabbed Kendall by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He shoved the sword into his chest. Kendall knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to leave Logan. He couldn't do that again.

"I can't," he said quietly.

"Do it for Logan. You promised him," Dustin said.

Kendall nodded and he took the weapon into his hand. He had to do this. Maybe then it would bring Logan back.

"Stay with Carlos."

"No!" Carlos yelled. "He's my friend too and I want to see James die!"

"Carlos, no. Logan would want you here. I'll be back. I promise."

Dustin gave him a pat on the shoulder, then Kendall was gone. Dustin looked up and said a little prayer, asking for guidance.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Kendall knew exactly where James was hiding. He knew the demon well enough. Kendall found himself in a familiar building and he made his way to the second floor. The door came into view and Kendall stopped when he reached it. He gripped his sword tightly in his hand, then he entered the apartment. It was dark and eerily quiet, but Kendall wasn't scared. He was tired of the demon's; he wanted them gone.

Thunder boomed in the distance and lightning flashed, giving some sort of light in the apartment. Kendall could hear the whimpers of a baby and he cautiously made his way down the hall to Logan's old bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and Kendall pushed it open with a creak. A dark figure was standing by the window and Kendall knew exactly who it was. A cradle was beside the demon and Kendall could hear the baby's cries. Kendall entered the room quietly, but he knew that James was aware of his presence.

Lightning flashed again and James turned around to greet the angel. A sinister smile came across his face at the sight of the blond.

"I knew you would find me. How's Logan by the way? Dead I would imagine."

"Let him go."

"Can't. We made a deal."

"Then break it! Bring Logan back!" Kendall yelled.

The baby started to cry and James reached for the infant. He rocked him gently in his arms, then he looked back up at the angel.

"You scared him. I suggest you leave," James said.

"I'm not leaving until you set Logan free," Kendall said.

"Sorry, blondie. He made the deal with me and it can't be broken."

"But you broke it. You promised not to harm me and you did."

"Actually I didn't. Lucy captured you. I was going to do a lot worse to you, but I figured out another way to do it. You grew attached to Logan and now that he's gone you're ruined."

"Bring him back." Kendall growled.

"Sorry. It doesn't work that way. Bye bye."

Kendall raised his sword. "I will kill you this time."

"You keep saying that, but I have this," James held up the dagger and Kendall's eyes landed on the weapon. "I'm sure it can kill annoying angel's too."

"Try it."

James laughed. "Kendall, just give up. I won!"

"You didn't win anything. I will kill you."

"Not happening."

Kendall snapped his fingers and the bedroom burst into flames. James looked around the burning room, then his eyes landed back onto the angel.

"Fire? Nice try. I live in fire."

"But he doesn't. He's still human."

"You're going to kill him? I thought you didn't have it in you?"

"I'll do it and then you will have nothing."

The baby wailed loudly; the fire was too hot and the smoke was burning his eyes. James looked down at the infant, then he placed him back into the cradle. Kendall wasn't expecting that.

"I thought-"

"I could always do this again. Kill him. I don't care."

The flames were growing and Kendall knew if he didn't act fast that the child would die. He rushed over to the cradle and he snatched the crying baby into his arms. James just chuckled and Kendall took this as his opportunity to destroy the demon. He went to strike, but James was faster and he dodged the attack. James shoved the angel back and Kendall flew backwards and hit the wall with a thud. The baby was screaming now and Kendall looked down in his arms to make sure that the infant was okay.

James walked over to the angel and he shook his head. "You're pathetic." He said and he reached for the child. James ripped the baby from Kendall's grasp and he turned away.

Kendall was his feet in seconds and he charged at the demon. He held James tightly by his throat and he squeezed hard.

"Do it. Send me back. I don't care," the demon said.

Kendall started to say the words and James just chuckled. The demon screamed when his body was filled with pain and he squirmed in Kendall's grasp. Kendall tightened his grip on James' neck and he chanted the words as loud as he could. James let out a bloodcurdling scream, then he vanished. Kendall caught the baby and he nestled him close to his chest. The room was starting to come down now and Kendall quickly made his escape.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

The basement was getting cold, but Carlos couldn't leave the spot he was in. He sat by Logan's side and he held his friends' hand in his own. Tears were still running down his face and they landed on the floor, creating little wet spots. The angel didn't know to comfort the human. They had tried to lead him away, but Carlos didn't budge.

"Carlos, he's gone," Dustin said and the human ignored him.

Jo placed her hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving without him," Carlos said.

"He's gone."

Carlos shook his head at Jo's words. He didn't want to believe that. He couldn't. Logan was going to come back. He just had to.

"I'm not leaving."

Jo sighed and Dustin stepped in to try and help. "Look, let's go back upstairs okay? It's cold down here."

"I'm not going."

"He's not coming back, Carlos. He's dead. Just come with us."

Carlos shook he's head again and Dustin pulled him to his feet. Carlos cried and kicked, trying to break free from the angel, but he wasn't strong enough. His eyes landed on his best friend and he saw Logan's own eyes flutter open. At first Carlos thought he was just seeing things, but then he found himself looking into chocolate, brown eyes.

"He's alive! Stop!" Carlos cried.

The angel's turned around and sure enough Logan was indeed alive. Kendall did it.

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write. I felt so bad for Logan and Kendall. Well, for everyone actually, but they're my favorite. At least the demon's are gone and everything is okay again. The next chapter will probably be the last, but I have a sequel in mind. I will update soon! Thanks everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HI! Sorry for taking a while, but this chapter didn't come to me for a while. I kept pausing. It's kinda slow, but hey all the good stuff kind of ended, right? Anyway, I hope you guys like it anyway.**

Kendall did his best to calm the child in his arms down, but he was failing miserably. Nothing he did seemed to be working and and Kendall knew he had to get back to the others fast. He felt better knowing that the two demon's were back in hell, but that didn't mean that others could get out and hunt him down. He had something that they wanted. It wasn't a good idea to let the child live, but Kendall promised Logan that he could keep it.

The brunet was in his thoughts and all he could think about was Logan and if he was okay. Kendall had defeated James and he just hoped that had been enough to save his friend. He would never forgive himself if he had failed Logan.

Kendall wrapped the crying newborn in his coat, hoping that the warmth would calm him down. It seemed to do the trick and the child was soon falling asleep. Now that the baby couldn't draw any attention, Kendall made his way to the house.

He landed perfectly on the ground and he made his way to the front door. The house was quiet when he entered and he looked around the room for any signs of his friends. He found the door that led to the basement and he followed the creaky stairs down into the familiar room.

Dustin was the first to notice him and the angel called out his name. That quickly gained everyone's attention and Kendall could see the look of relief on Jo's face.

"Kendall! Oh thank God! I thought you were going to get killed or hurt!" Dustin cried.

"I'm fine. How's Logan?" The blond asked.

"Better," Jo answered when she approached them. "How's the kid?"

Kendall moved one side of his jacket over, exposing the sleeping newborn. Jo squealed in delight at the sight.

"He's adorable!"

"He's also a demon," Dustin reminded her.

"Shut up. He'll be good."

Kendall stepped away from his friend and he slowly made his way to Logan. It was true, he was better and he sent Kendall a weak smile. Carlos' face lit up at the sight of the angel and he moved over so that Kendall could be with Logan. Logan tried to sit up, but he let out a painful groan and slumped back down.

"Hey," Kendall said and he sat down beside the brunet.

"Hey," Logan said and he tried to get up again, only to wince from the pain.

"Take it easy. You've been through a lot."

"Tell me about it. Where's my son?"

Kendall gently handed the baby over and Logan's eyes lit up with joy. His son was safe.

"He's perfect." Logan smiled down at his son, then his eyes looked up into perfect green ones. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you, Logie."

Carlos ran over to them with one of the baby blankets and he handed it to his friend. Logan bundle his son up in the blue blanket and rocked him gently.

"Loges, he's so cute! What's his name?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I didn't put much thought into it," Logan replied.

"Name him Damien," Dustin said and Kendall sent the angel a glare.

"It's cute," Logan said.

"No, it means demon," Kendall said.

"Well he is one!" Dustin cried.

Logan frowned and he turned back to his son. He didn't understand how something so small and innocent could be so dangerous. His son wasn't a demon; he wouldn't let that happen.

"What about Lucas?" Jo said. "It means light."

"That's not so bad," Logan said.

"But Lucifer means light too and we all know who has that name," Dustin said.

"Guys, enough. Let Logan decide," Kendall said.

"I like Lucas. It fits him." Dustin made a face and Kendall sent another glare in the angel's direction.

"It's perfect," Kendall said.

Logan nodded and he turned back to his son. He didn't resemble James at all and Logan was thankful for that. He didn't want to be reminded of the demon.

"Kendall, he's gone right?" Logan asked.

The angel knew who he was referring too and he hesitated before nodding his head. It was the truth; James was gone and back in hell, but Kendall never killed him. He had the chance and yet he didn't do it. But he wasn't going to tell his friends that. It would just be another secret.

"Yeah, he won't hurt you anymore," Kendall said. Logan felt better hearing those words. It seemed like everything would be normal again.

"So I can go home?" Kendall made a face and Logan let out a sigh. "What now?"

"I sort of set it on fire."

"What!"

"I had to, Logie! I'm sorry."

Logan was very upset, but he wasn't going to let his anger ruin the moment. After a few seconds he calmed himself down and he looked back at his guardian.

"So now what? I move back to Texas?" Logan asked.

"No!" Carlos cried. "I don't want you to move away."

"Can we just discuss this later? You're tired and you need to rest." Kendall said and he stood up from the cold floor.

"Kendall's right," Jo said. "You two need to be upstairs where it's warmer."

Logan handed the baby to Carlos and the Latino smiled down at Lucas. Kendall gently pulled Logan to his feet and the brunet cried out from the sharp pain that hit his lower half. He didn't know how long it was going to take to recover, but he was hoping it was soon.

Carlos watched the baby while Logan cleaned himself up and tried to make the room presentable for the baby. He felt awful, but that was to be expected from just giving birth. He definitely didn't want to do that again.

"How you feeling?"

Logan turned around to find his guardian sitting on the bed and he shrugged his shoulders. He should have been feeling better, but he was starting to feel scared. His son was finally here and he didn't know what he was going to do. He had no place to go and no one to really help him.

"Scared. Did I make a mistake?"

Kendall shook his head. "No. You'll do a great job."

"But because of what he is-"

"Are you second guessing yourself? Logan, don't worry. I'll help you." Kendall said.

"I know. I'm just scared of getting hunted for the rest of my life," Logan said.

"You're never going to be in any danger as long as I'm around. I will protect you and Lucas forever."

Logan sighed sadly. "That sucks."

Kendall cocked his head in confusion. "Why? I'm going to be there for you."

"But you'll be an angel in Heaven and I'll be stuck down here."

"I have to be there."

"But I love you and you said-"

"I know what I said and believe me I meant it, but I belong up there. I promise I will be watching over you all the time," The angel said.

"But...it's not fair. Maybe I was better off dead," Logan said.

"No! You're needed here. Lucas needs you more than anything. Logan, I'm sorry. I really am, but I can stay here. Earth isn't my home."

"Then make it your home. We can be together and we can raise Lucas. Being human isn't that bad, especially when you find the right one to spend the rest of your life with. Kendall, please stay."

"I can't and I don't even know how."

"Forget it."

Logan turned away and Kendall let out a sad sigh. The angel didn't know what to say or do, it wasn't like he was going to cheer Logan up. The brunet wanted him to stay on earth with him, but Kendall knew he couldn't. He was an angel and he belonged somewhere else.

Kendall disappeared from the room and Logan turned around to find the bed empty. Logan wished he never fell in love with the angel. All it did was make things complicated. He was better off trying with Camille. That option was still available.

The sound of his son crying caught the brunet's attention and he decided it was time to go back downstairs. Carlos was struggling when Logan reached the bottom step and he couldn't help but shake his head. Carlos looked up and he sent his friend a pleading look.

"He won't stop crying!" Carlos said when Logan approached him.

"Here let me take him. Can you get me a bottle?" Logan asked.

His son was placed into his arms and Logan started to rock him gently. Carlos reached over and grabbed a bottle off the coffee table.

"I made him one, but he wouldn't take it. Is it me?" Carlos asked.

Logan shook his head and he took the bottle in his hand. He placed it at his son's lips and the baby took it eagerly into his mouth. Carlos frowned and Logan couldn't help but chuckle.

"He does like you. You are his uncle."

"I'm the best uncle in the world!"

Dustin rolled his eyes at the scene. He was glad that the two were happy, but deep down he knew it was a bad idea to let the child live. He was suddenly regretting pushing for the idea.

Kendall appeared in the corner of the room and Jo could tell that something was bothering him. She slowly approached him and she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Just be with him," she said.

Kendall looked at her. "What?"

"I know that's what's bothering you."

"Jo, I'm fine."

"Kendall, I'm not an idiot. He loves you and you love him. I didn't have to hear you say it to believe you. The way you acted towards him was enough."

"I just didn't want to lose him. I would have failed if he died," Kendall said.

"Oh please. You love him. Just admit it and be with him," Jo said.

"I can't. I belong with you guys."

"We'll be fine. I would rather you be happy."

Kendall shook his head. "I can't. I'll still be around for him to feel comfort."

Jo rolled her eyes. She knew Kendall was stubborn, but stupid was starting to sound better. She could see how much he longed to be with Logan, but she didn't know what was holding him back.

Kendall walked away from the other angel and he approached the two human's. Kendall noticed how tired they looked and sleep was definitely something that needed to happen.

"Go to sleep. You guys need it."

The two didn't argue with the angel and Carlos was the first to make his way upstairs. Kendall took the baby from Logan so that the brunet could get up from the couch, then the angel led him away to his room.

"I'm fine," Logan said when he sat down on the bed.

"You're tired. Just sleep," Kendall said and he placed the newborn in the middle of the bed.

"I need a crib for him," Logan said as he climbed onto the bed.

Kendall didn't respond. There was still a little tension between them, but the angel didn't know how to make it go away. He wanted things to be fine between them.

"I'm sorry," Logan said. That caught Kendall's attention and he looked up at the brunet. "I understand why you don't want to stay. You're home is up there," Logan continued.

"I'm glad you understand. Believe me I would love to stay here with you, but I'm needed up there. I have jobs to do and I wouldn't be able to do that anymore if I stayed," Kendall said.

"I get it. Just please promise me one thing. That you'll always be there when I need you."

Kendall nodded his head. "I promise."

"So now what? Do I stay here or move back to California?"

"That's up to you. Minnesota isn't that bad and I'm sure you could find a good doctor job here."

"I guess. Hopefully the whole demon and angel thing is over. Well, the demon's anyway," Logan said.

"I think it is. Lucas will be a great kid," the angel said.

Logan smiled down at his son and he placed a soft kiss on his head. Finally it was all over. Logan didn't have anything to worry about. The demon's were gone and he was sure that they would never come back. His son was safe and he would never turn into the thing that he was supposed to become. The only thing that would make things perfect was if Kendall had stayed, but Logan understood where the angel was coming from. He wasn't from this world; he belonged to another and he was better off there than here.

Everything was going to be okay now, and if evil did decide to come back, Logan would be ready.

**A/N: I used the name Damien from that movie The Omen, but I don't think it really means demon. So this chapter was more of a happy ending kind of one I guess, but I do have a sequel in mind. And yes Kendall decided not to stay, but again I'm planning a sequel so don't worry. Thank you so much everyone for reading, reviewing, following and liking this story. It was fun! I do have another Kogan coming soon, so look out for that one. Thanks again!-**

**BTRobsession**


End file.
